It's Complicated
by EverbloomMist13
Summary: Elena Gilbert, the broken, headstrong girl with a wild side. Damon Salvatore, the heartbreaker who's been burned once when it comes to love. When these two friends desire sex without all of the complications, they agree to a no-strings-attached sexual arrangement to get their fix. But how long can they keep emotions out of the papers, if at all? AH/AU.
1. One

**NOTE: **This story is a re-write of my story MIRRORS. I recently have had difficulties with myself as where to take MIRRORS, so I am planning to rewrite it in the form this one.

**AN:** Hi all! Well, here's the next story! I've loved this idea for a long time, and I'm hopeful of where this can go with DE. Please review with your thoughts! Love to hear them!

xoxo

* * *

**DISCLAIMER~ I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORYLINE. THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO L.J. SMITH & THE CW.**

* * *

**SYNOPSIS:**

Elena Gilbert, 23, has put up a wall around her heart when it comes to relationships ever since tragedy struck her at a young age. She's established the fact that at the end of the day, love doesn't really last.

Damon Salvatore, 27, has both seen and experienced the heartbreak that comes from loving someone. Now the heartbreaker himself, he knows when to cut the ropes when the emotions become to much to handle in fear of being burned again.

When these two friends desire a sexual relationship without having to endure emotions, they agree to a no-strings-attatched, friends with benefits arrangement. But desire their dark pasts, will they really be able to keep emotions out of the cards?

* * *

_"The brave may not live forever, but the cautious do not live at all." ~ Meg Cabot_

**~*One*~**

_May 2013_

It's a rainy Monday morning as I as stumble through the doors of Mikaelson & Works, Richmond's most prestigious publishing house. My hair is no doubt a scrunched mess. I suddenly regret putting it up today. My blue hoodie is glued to my slender body, and I wrap my arms around my body in attempt to hide the visible bra underneath. I don't need to give my male co-workers a one woman show.

Ever since I was young, I've dreamed of developing a career in the writing field, and I'd achieved just that immediately after I'd graduated from Virginia State. For the last two years, I've proudly held an editing job here, and I have helped find some of the most promising authors of today.

"Gilbert!" A stern voice calls, and I stop in my tracks as I cringe, closing my eyes. Damn. I'd hoped that I'd have been able to sneak in without _him_ finding out.

"Klaus," I breathe nervously, my anxiety kicking in as I whip around to face him. I'm already in his bad graces as he thinks that my name got me to where I am today, seeing as my father, Grayson Gilbert, was one of the most talented and promising medical novelists of his generation. I don't need another thing to add to his growing list of 'Reasons to Despise Elena'. Next I know he'll fire me, and God forbid that I could find another job, let alone one that I love so much as this one.

"What time is it?" Klaus snaps, his blue eyes slits as they pierce mine.

"Er, five past eleven." I say softly.

No need to be rude. Even if you _are_ the boss.

"And what time do you begin work at?" He smirks as if he's the devil himself. Which I'm honestly pretty convinced of.

"Eleven," I murmur, suddenly feeling as if I'm six again.

"Exactly. I didn't hire you so you could be tardy, Miss Gilbert," he snaps as he points a shameful finger at me.

Oh, the finger! Someone taught him how to count to one well.

"Actually, _I_ hired her, Niklaus," Another voice, a calmer and warmer one, enters the room, and I sigh in relief.

"Oh, come now, Elijah," Klaus sighs, surely bummed that he couldn't have more time to harass me. "I was just having a bit of fun,"

"Fun to you is harassing your employee?" Elijah's eyebrows raise in surprise. "Well, in that case, I wouldn't be surprised if you found her resignation on your desk tomorrow morning."

I smile. Elijah is Klaus' older brother, and therefore the official boss at Mikaelson & Works. Elijah's been particularly fond of me, as he and my father had been close friends during their college years.

"Come, Elena." Elijah motions for me to follow him. "Don't let my little brother pester you with his childish behavior."

Smiling in gratitude, I mouth a 'thank you' to Elijah as I pass him.

"That's what bosses are for," he grins. "Who else would rescue you from the evil clutches of my little brother?" He raises an eyebrow, and I giggle as I follow him down the hallway.

"Listen, Elena," Elijah clears his throat as he slows to a stop. I immediately halt in my own tracks as I eye him uncertainly. "I didn't just come over to rescue you from Klaus."

As I blink in confusion, Elijah elaborates. "Over the course of your two years here with us, you have managed to make a name for yourself. Something I think your father would easily be prideful of."

I nod, my eyes suddenly clouded with the threat of tears. My dad passed away when I was sixteen from cancer.

"Thank you," I say softly, the only volume my strained voice will allow me. Damn, I need to get it together. I'm not a crier, let alone a public crier. It's been seven years since I've let myself think of my dad. Because whenever I do, it causes me to tear up like this and I don't do crying well.

"Certainly," Elijah continues. "Now, for the last few months, we've had our eye on landing a particular young writer named Damon Salvatore who lives in Georgia. He's just published his debut on iBooks called _Summers By The Virginia Sea. _I'd like you to take a look at it."

I nod. "Certainly." Why does he seem as if this is something new? I've done this thing for two years.

"There is one more thing." Elijah says carefully.

My eyes immediately lock with his. What more could there be?

"I would like you to be the one to convince him to publish his book through our company."

"What?" I blurt out breathlessly. "But I'm not a-"

"Not a literary agent. Yes, about that." He says. "I believe in you, Elena. Not just as an editor, but as a writer. I saw your portfolio, and I chose you for this company for a reason. I believe that you have the marvelous ability to not only write, but sense a hit novel. I mean, you've helped us publish books that have easily found their way onto the _Times _best-seller list. So, saying that, I have decided to promote you to a literary agent for the time being. I would appreciate it if you would take on this task for me. And if you get him to sign with us, you can have the job permanently."

"I-" I stutter, completely flabbergasted by his proposition. Elijah drives a hard bargain, and this one is no harder to refuse than his others.

"It's a lot to take in, yes." Elijah nods in understanding. "But I do believe that you can land him."

Without doubt, I nod. "I accept. Of course. I'll take it-I'll _definitely_ take it."

Elijah's fair face breaks out into a radiant grin. "Excellent. I have no doubt you're the one for the job, Elena." He stretches a hand toward me.

"Thank you," I nod eagerly as I shake his outstretched hand. "Thank you so much for this opportunity, Elijah."

"Believe me," he says as he freezes his hand. "It's all my pleasure."

I smile as a small flush creeps onto my cheeks. He always knows how to charm his way into anything.

"I'll go right away and check his book out." I tell him, and Elijah throws his hand up in the air.

"Go get 'em, Gilbert."

As I watch the figure of Elijah disappear, I shake my head in awe. Never in a million years could I have imagined this day to turn out like this. Deciding not to let Elijah or myself down, I rush back to my office to begin my work.

* * *

It's been three hours, and I'm on my office couch holding my iPad, already wallowed in the debut of Damon Salvatore's novel. His storyline is compelling, and though the subject can be considered controversial, it is definitely worthy of our company. The story tells of a young man, David Freeman, who, after graduating from high-school, joins the military After being inspired by his grandfather, a Vietnam war vet, whom he'd spent summers with in Virginia, hence the title. His family had rejected him when he had told them that he was gay. He's soon injured on the front line, but soon rises above and is found to be a national hero. The book is about four-hundred pages long, and I'm already on page two-hundred and sixteen. I've always been pegged as a quick reader, but when the story's good, it's excusable.

Suddenly, a knock comes from the other side of my door, and just as I stand up, a slim blonde woman enters, and the face of my personal assistant Caroline Forbes is in my sight.

"Hey, Elena," Caroline asks. "I'm running to the break room. Do you want anything?"

I shake my head. "Oh, no thank you." I'm not too hungry as I fetched a bagel and coffee on my way in.

"Alright." She says. "Let me know if you need anything."

I nod. "Will do."

When Caroline is out of sight, I resume my reading.

* * *

It's been three days since I finished Damon Salvatore's book. I've contacted him thanks to his website, which carries all of his contact information. He's flying out here to Richmond this afternoon to meet with me to discuss publishing his book through Mikaelson & Works. In the meantime, I've gathered every ounce on him that google and the worldwide web could supply me with. He's twenty-seven, born and raised in San Diego, California. He moved out to Atlanta to attend Emory University, where he majored in English. His father and younger brother are in the law firm, and he's supposedly single, but after the photos of him I've seen on the internet, i doubt that the rumors are true.

I'm in the back of a taxi cab on my way to pick him up at Richmond International. I spent the entire night searching for the right outfit to make myself sellable. Well, the job. My black knee-length pencil skirt hugs my olive legs down to my knees, and the white ruffle top is tucked in, covered by an expensive grey blazer that I had bought with my first paycheck. As I spot the exit sign for the airport, I take a deep breath. I can do this. I told Elijah that I could do this. And I can. And I _will_. As I fidget with my hands, I am reminded that I brought along a the layout of what Mikaelson & Works can offer him. Elijah aided me with the financial department, while I took care of the rest. In my opinion, as an aspiring writer myself, I would think that Damon Salvatore would have to be stoned to pass up as great of an offer that I have in my hands.

As the cab pulls aside the curb, I hand the driver the fee and request he stay put for as long as he can, or circle until I find Damon. Once I'm out of the car, I nearly trip on my black pumps as I step into a cracked hole. I watch for a moment as the cab pulls upward and places the hazard lights on. Once I feel confident that I'm ready to go in and meet my potential client, I brush my hands against my skirt and walk with confidence into the airport.

As the line of carousels fills my sight, I scan the lighted signs for the flight from Atlanta. Once I spot it, I scurry over, careful not to fall flat on my face in my heels. As I pull out the piece of paper that wears the words 'Damon Salvatore' in eyeliner on it as I had forgotten a proper writing utensil at the office. I hoist it in front of my face, and as I begin to realize this is stupid as I can't see where Damon is should I have to call him over, someone pulls down the paper slowly, and I'm met with the richest pair of blue eyes.

Amusement lightens them as I take him in. Rich, tousled, ebony hair covers his forehead, ending just above his eyes. Perfectly sculptured lips are curled in a smile, and I realize he's laughing at me.

"Damon Salvatore," I say, blinking in embarrassment. Damn, if I thought he was attractive on my Mac screen, I was understating him. He's a fucking creation certainly crafted by Michelangelo himself.

"And you must be..." he mutters as he scans his phone for what I'm sure is my email to him. "Elena Gilbert. Of Mikaelson & Works."

I nod as I hear my name and my place of occupation. "Nice to meet you, Damon." I offer him my hand, which he takes with a firm shake after releasing his suitcase.

"You, too," he says.

"Well," I say with a slight smile as I gesture to my surroundings. "Welcome to Richmond."

"Thanks," he smiles in response. As I motion for us to leave, he bends down to fetch his luggage, but I hold my hand out in attempt to stop him. "I've got it."

"What?" He chuckles. "Usually girls are asking _me _to take _their _luggage."

"Well, it's our lucky day, then." I quip. "You because a girl's changing the rules on you for what seems like the _first_ time in your _entire_ life, and for me, you may just be the guy for me. I've read your book. It's absolutely breathtaking,"

Damon scoffs as he waves his hand. "It's not a big deal."

I immediately stop in my tracks, causing Damon to nearly ram into me.

"What are you talking about?" I say. "This is sure as hell a big deal. Pardon my language."

"Well, then, I guess I'm fucking flattered by your compliment. Pardon my language." He smirks, and I roll my eyes in attempt to hide my blush.

"Good, then it's settled." I assure. "Here, the cab's just over here."

* * *

After talking to Damon and laying out his offer on the table with no strings attached, I turn to see him staring out the window.

"You know this is an amazing opportunity," I tell him as I practically see the wheels turning in his head. "Don't let it pass you by."

"I just don't know if my work is good as you and your company seem to think," he admits as he turns his blue eyes to me.

"No, don't even go there," I shake my head. "Your work is _incredible._ I've seen far worse that would slap you for even thinking like this."

"What if it tanks?" he wonders.

"It won't tank." I assure him. "Do you really think that the east coast's finest publishing house would be scouting you if they thought for a _second _that your book would tank?" I arch an eyebrow at him.

"Moving out here would be a big change." he says. I remember that in Elijah's offer to Damon, he included a penthouse in one of the best apartment buildings in the city. In fact, it's the one behind mine.

"But you won't regret it when your book soars, which I know it will." I tell him as I know he's considering the offer whether he likes it or not. As Damon's eyes pierce mine, I see the genuine worry over his success as a writer. I know exactly how he's feeling. The rejection for writers is a strict dog-eat-dog world.

"Here, hold on." I tell him as I sit up to talk to the driver. "Can you drop us off at Barnes & Noble in Richmond?"

Once I see the nod of acceptance, I sit back.

"What good is that going to do?" Damon snorts, and I ignore it.

"I'll show you exactly which books have been published by our house, and then you'll see why yours belongs on the shelf with them." I say determinedly.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're crazy?" he wonders, and I nod.

"Only when I love my job and believe in something, I can be." I tell him with a grin.

And no more words are exchanged as the cab makes it's journey.

* * *

"Here," I say as I throw a book at Damon, who nearly misses it.

"Jesus, you have a hell of a throwing arm." He assesses as he catches it.

"What book is that?" I ask, waiting for him to realize which book has been fortunate to be published by our house.

"Um," he says as I watch him flip the book over. His eyes dart to mine, and I grin with knowing.

_"'Three Weeks In Venice'?" _he nearly shouts. As a young man shushes us, I lower my voice.

"See?" I grin. "And how long has this book been on the New York Times?"  
Damon shrugs with a sly smile. "I lost count."

"Damn right, you did!" I cry. "His work," I point to the author, Artie McKitrick, "is _phenomenal._ Am I right?"

Damon nods as if I'm insane to ask such a question.

"Exactly." I say as I move back over to the shelf to fetch the newest accomplishment of our house, _The Girl With No Name _by debut author Sage Mitchell.

"How about this one?" I toss it to him, and Damon nearly drops the copy of _Three Weeks In Venice_ as he reaches to catch the book.

"Watch it!" he whispers.

"Did you play ball as a kid?" I wonder.

Damon shakes his head. "I was a writer! I never had time to play sports!"

"Well, that explains it," I deadpan, earning a vicious look from Damon, which I can't resist laughing at. Just as he threatens to throw the book at me, I raise my hands. "What book are you about to throw at me?"

As Damon reluctantly scans the cover, his mouth nearly falls to the floor.

"You guys got _The Girl With No Name?" _ he squeaks, and I bit my lip so hard to keep from laughing at the sound. "This has been number one on the _Times_ best-seller list for nearly a _month!"_

I nod slowly. "I know. And you know who made that happen? Mikaelson & Works. Don't you see? All of these books," I gesture to the basket wrapped over my hand. "They were by writers just like you. They all didn't know whether or not their book was going to make it or not. But they did. Because they took a risk. 'The brave may not live forever-"

"But the cautious do not live at all," he and I finish together.

"Damon, if you don't take a risk, then you'll never enjoy life!" I implore as I walk up to him. "Take a risk, Damon."

As I will him to look at me, I see his mind turning. And just when I think he won't give me an answer, he nods as a smile plays at his lips.

"I'll take it." he nods. "I'll take the offer."

* * *

**AN: **Well, hope you liked it! **Review for more! **Love to hear your thoughts! They're greatly appreciated/welcome and _strongly_ motivate updates! :)

**PS:** Feel free to check out my other stories! They're all DE!

**PPS: **Follow me on Twitter, EverbloomMist13!

~*Songs that were mentioned or that inspired this chapter*~

THEME: **_She Will Be Loved_** / Maroon 5

**_Almost Blows My Mind_** / Jules Larson - (Elena reads Damon's book)

**_Get It Right _**/ Backhouse Mike - (Elena picks Damon up from the airport)

**_Suddenly I See _**/ KT Tunstall - (Elena convinces Damon to publish his book)


	2. Two

**AN: **Hey all! Another update! Had a blast writing this, and I hope you all enjoy it! Not much to say other than I'm thrilled this is going well so far! xoxo

* * *

**~*Two*~**

"What?" I gasp, though after the show I'd put on here, I'm not surprised he's changed his mind. If he wouldn't have, then I'd be pretty fucking pissed.

"You heard me," he smirks with a gleam in his eyes. "I'll let Mikaelson & Works publish my book."

"Oh, thank god," I sigh in relief as I rest my hand over my heart as if he's nearly given me a heart attack. "I'm glad. That would've been _incredibly _hard for me to go to my boss and tell him that I was unable to get what could be the next promising fiction writer of our house."

"Well, then, it's a good thing that you don't have to do that." He chuckles.

"We should go celebrate." I suggest, and Damon's face breaks into a grin.

* * *

As we enter one the most famous bars in Richmond, The Grill, bright neon lights stare me in the face, and some loud rock song by the Black Keys looms in the room. As I spot the sandy-haired nightly bartender, I wave my hands as I holler over the music toward him.

"Two rounds of bourbon," I tell him, earning a nod as he turns to get our drinks.

"Great choice," Damon smirks, and I nod.

"You can't beat bourbon."I say with much honesty.

As we make our way to the bar, we hop up onto a stool as the bartender slides our shot glasses down the mahogany table toward us.

"Classy, Ric," I giggle as I take my shot and swallow it in less than second. "Oh. hold up." I call to Ric as I set the glass down. "I want to introduce you to someone,"

As Ric makes his way back over to us, I nudge Damon on the shoulder. "This is Damon Salvatore. He's just moved here from Atlanta," I say.

"Not yet," He corrects, and I roll my eyes. Not a big difference, buddy.

"Not yet, going to, what's the difference?" I say, feeling the alcohol already making an impression on me. I turn back to Damon as I resume my introductions. "Damon, this is Alaric Saltzman, a.k.a. the most awesome person you will ever meet besides me,"

"Someone's cocky," Ric assesses as he chuckles. "I wouldn't listen to a word this one says." He addresses Damon as he offers his hand toward him. "Nice to meet you. What brings to Richmond?"

"I'm publishing a book with Elena's company. She scouted me, and won me over." He explains, and I light up with triumph.

"And what better way to celebrate than get a few drinks at the Grill?" Ric chuckles, and I raise my empty glass in agreement.

"Amen, brother. Hey, could you grab me a Martini?" I ask, and Ric nods. As he takes my glass and goes to fill it up, I turn to Damon.

"Ric's a cool guy," he assesses. "How long have you known him?"

"A good few years." I say. "He was my history teacher. We sort of, you know-" I motion with my hands what most people in public would consider inappropriate except those in a bar.

_"What?"_ Damon gasps, his blue eyes wide as an oompa-loompa. "You're not serious."

"No, of course I'm not," I laugh with success as I shake my head. He's so gullible. "He's married to my Aunt. Since two years ago."

"Oh," Damon nods in understanding. I almost have to laugh at how much he actually thought I was serious. I may be crazy sometimes, but not to the extent that I'd participate in illegal affairs.

Pun intended.

As Alaric delivers my Martini, I take a sip.

"Elena?"

As my heart stops and re-starts at the voice that's made an appearance, I slowly turn in my barstool to see the face of Ben McKitrick, my romantic partner of three months when I had first started at Mikaelson & Works.

"Ben," I sigh. What the hell does he want?

"What are you doing here?" He asks with astonishment. I've only ever been in here, I don't know, every week.

"I'm having a drink with a friend of mine." I say, motioning to Damon. I know that he's either just coming here for the first time, or he's making me being here with another guy into something that it's not. Either way, I'm fucking pissed that he's got the balls to be able to come up to me. I thought I'd cut them off a year and a half ago.

"Damon, this is Ben, my-" I clear my throat -_"ex-_boyfriend."

Ben nods stiffly at Damon, who returns the gesture. Why is this uncomfortable?

"Listen, Elena, I really want to talk," Ben says suddenly, and I roll my eyes.

No way in hell.

"Yeah, I'm not really feeling it," I admit, half-consumed by the alcohol.

"Well, I want to get back together-" he begins, and just as I register the words, I don't think twice about what I'm about to do.

Without speaking, I shoot up from my seat as my hand meets his cheek harshly. The sound is loud enough to ricochet off of the walls despite the music looming in the background.

"I deserved that," he chuckles darkly as he rubs his now red cheek. I shake my head.

"Oh, you've seen _nothing_ yet." I grin darkly as I raise my glass, and as I see the fear in his eyes, I willfully throw the remains of my Martini at him Glee-style. I watch with joy as the liquid flows down his front, staining his polo shirt as it exposes the skin beneath.

"Alright," He nods as he raises his now wet hands in surrender. "I get it,"

"Good," I nod. "Because I'd really hate to waste any more money on you buying another drink to throw at you."

As Ben makes a bee-line for the door, I sit back down in my seat with satisfaction as I turn to Damon, who's regarding me with a look of shock mixed with fear.

"Can you tell me what he did to you so I make certain not to make the same mistake?" he breathes.

"Well, let's just say he was a lying, cheating bastard," I sigh, not wanting to get into the story. "So, you won't do the same as I've officially sworn off of relationships courtesy of him."

"Well, that's a big move." He assesses, and I shrug. "I'm through with all of the BS."

"Well, in an attempt to cheer you up," Damon says as he leans in with his glass, "What do you say we get drunk?"

* * *

My mind is on overdrive as I slam my shot glass onto the table, whistling for Ric.

"Hey, Ric-Ric," I holler drunkenly. "How about a couple more?"

As the impaired vision of Ric moves toward Damon and I, he shakes his head, causing my mind to ache.

"I think you've had enough for one night," he says as he takes Damon and my glasses away. I whimper as though I'm six and he's taken away my favorite stuffed bear.

"Come on," I slur.

"Elena," he sighs. "Jenna will ground me if she finds out you've drunken this much. And I like being married."

"Fine," I pout, and when the best song of the year in my opinion comes onto the radio, I squeal as I jump out of my seat.

"I _love _this song!" I exclaim as I throw my hands in the air. As I see Damon in the corner of my eye regarding me with the same enthusiasm, I grip his arm and drag him over to the pool table. As we stumble over to the pool table, I nearly trip on my feet as I attempt to climb the surface. Once I'm up, I look down to see that Damon has been more affected by the alcohol than me, and my laughter sounds like a dying seal as I watch him attempt to get up.

"Do you need a step stool?" I pout my lips in mockery, and as Damon's eyes gleam with determination, he finally makes it up.

"Sorry I'm not some flexible acrobat like you," he slurs. I immediately take his hands as I belt out the pre-chorus.

_'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul_

_I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go_

_Just put your hand on the glass_

_I'll be tryin' to pull you through_

_You just gotta be strong_

As I glance over at Damon, he's moving his hips in a way that makes the women go crazy. His voice is in harmony with mine as I enter the chorus.

_'Cause I don't wanna lose you now_

_I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_

_The vacancy that sat in my heart_

_Is a space that now you hold_

_Show me how to fight for now_

_And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_

_Comin' back here to you once I figured it out_

_You were right here all along_

_It's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me_

_I couldn't get any bigger_

_With anyone else beside of me_

_And now it's clear as this promise_

_That we're making two reflections into one_

_'Cause it's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

"God," I breathe, feeling fatigue from the dancing. "I _love _that song. Don't you just love it?"

Damon nods. "JT's a badass." he nods, causing me to rupture into a fit of laughter. Damon hops down from the table, turns back to me and offers his support, though as he's as stoned as me, I know he won't be much help. As I squeak in fear when my feet leave the ground, I feel Damon's arms wrap around me as I find the ground.

"Thanks," I say.

"No problem," he nods, and we move back over to the bar as the song drowns out.

* * *

About forty minutes later, Damon and I are at the bar once more, slouching as if our lives have ended, and I suddenly realize the time as I see Ric's right-hand man, Tony, stacking the chairs onto the tables.

"We should go," I say, feeling the adrenaline and energy flames simmer within me. Damon nods slowly.

"Yeah, I need to go check in to a hotel." he says. I would offer that he come to my house, but I feel that in our drunken states, anything could happen.

As we say goodbye to Ric, we walk out of the bar and into the fresh air. The cold wind is a bucket of cold water on my mind, and I stop suddenly.

"Here," I hand him a credit card that Elijah gave to me for Damon. He looks down at it as if I've offered him a three-headed zebra.

"Elijah wants you to have it," I say. "Charge your hotel reservation on it."

"Thanks," he nods, and I wave as we part ways.

* * *

**_Three Months Late__r __- Sept 2013_**

I'm sitting at my desk at work as I examine Damon's contract We've set the goal for the fall of 2015 for releasing his debut, and the winter of that year for the latest. Elijah was so thrilled that we landed Damon that he's appointed me both agent _and _editor to Damon as long as he's here with us., so I don't need to help him get an editor at the house as I'm pulling double duty As I go over the list displayed on my Mac, I scan the finances part. Seeing as Damon's an unknown author, we've decided to list the book at $7.99, and our company has offered him $30,000 for the rights to publishing. The house has found his book to be very promising, so they have pulled the wild card and went big.

"Elena,"

When I look up, Damon's at my door. I wave him in as I've been expecting him. He has an office here, as Elijah offered in his contract. He uses it for writing and personal reasons. Elijah has such faith in him. He's so supportive of Damon, and I were a struggling writer, I'd want to rip out my eyes when I learned of his offer.

"Hey," I smile as I stand up. I run my hands over my ever-familiar pencil skirt as I gesture him in. As he closes the door, I run my hands through my hair as I sit back down. Over the last three months, we've grown close, and if Elijah didn't have such an attachment to Damon, he'd consider it inappropriate. However, he's not too strict on relations between a client and employee. Even if he was, Damon's technically considered an employee as Elijah's in the midst of getting another offer for him at the house once things settle down.

"You wanted to see me?" He reminds me, and I nod.

"Elijah wants me to talk to you about something." I sigh. "First, as your agent, the book is so beautifully written that I personally have no complaints," I begin. "The flow is smooth and doesn't bore, and the subject is a controversial yet interesting one."

"Thank you," he smirks.

"However, Elijah feels that the cover needs a re-design," I propose, and when I see Damon's eyes blink, I worry that he's going to refuse.

"That's not a problem." He says. "I'm not too fond of it."

As I let out a breath, I nod. "Alright. As it's your book, I want to work with you to redesign it."

Damon nods. "Sure."

"Alright," I sigh, sick of the professional image I've taken for the last two minutes. Damon and I are too familiar with each other that the professional and formal attitude is more awkward than me, his agent, being best friends with him.

"So, I'm having a house party," I say, and I see that Damon relaxes as well. "And you're coming."

"Oh, am I?" He smirks, and I nod. "Yes. Ever since you've been here, you've only made two friends: Me, and Ric."

Nearly every night, Damon finds himself at the Grill, and I know that he's drinking. However, I wonder whether he's there so often for the alcohol or for his friend.

"Speaking of, he's coming," I inform him. "He's bringing my Aunt."

"Why do I have to?" Damon moans like I'm making him retake the SAT's.

"I repeat-Ever since you've been here, you've only made two friends: Me, and Ric. You need to make some more friends."

"I have enough friends," he says.

I shake my head. "Not here," I point out. "What's it going to hurt?"

As I gauge Damon's reaction, I sigh as I feel that he won't agree.

"Fine," he sighs. "When is it?"

* * *

It's Friday night, three days after I told Damon about the party. I'm finishing the touches on my apartment, preparing for my party. A ton of people from work are coming, my Aunt Jenna, and as I've learned recently, Jeremy, my little brother. I've not seen him since he moved out here after graduating a year ago from MFU, a small college near our hometown of Mystic Falls. We both have adopted rigourous careers; me a literary agent, and him an attorney.

As the doorbell rings, I turn back to make sure that everything looks good. The food is out in the kitchen, the TV on the sports channel, and music playing from my iPod dock in the living room. Once I'm confident that the place looks great, I make my way over to the door, my ponytail flying behind me.

"Hey," I smile as I open the door, revealing Damon and his roommate, Enzo. I remember that he shared the news over lunch the other day that Enzo was let off and couldn't afford his rent, so Damon offered to have him come out to stay with him. As I run my eyes over Enzo, his brown eyes smile warmly as he takes my hand in his.

"So this is the lovely Elena," he says with an accent that's either Irish or English.

I nod. "This is,"

"Nice to meet you, beautiful," he says. I nearly blush and barf at the endearment at once.

Definitely Irish.

"Lorenzo. But call me Enzo," He smiles with a gleam in his eyes.

"Will do," I smile at him. He's attractive, surely. Which is recipe for disaster.

"Alright," Damon chuckles as he pats Enzo on the shoulder, who releases my hand. "Enough flirting with the host. Let's go get some beer."

"It's in the cooler on the balcony," I tell him as another group of guests arrive.

* * *

By eight, my apartment is shelter to about thirty people-give or take- and I'm in the middle of talking to Caroline about Klaus' attempts at wooing her.

"I mean, God," she scoffs as if she's eyed a nasty bug, "He just can't take a hint."

"It's kind of sweet," Bonnie Bennett, one of the house's publicists, says. "He likes you. And he's not bad looking, either. Keep in mind he's the boss, though,"

"It doesn't matter," she says. "He'd never fire me."

"Isn't that something to take with pleasure?" I arch an eyebrow at her. "You're basically offered the safe card if he needs to lay off some people."

"Which he can't even do without Elijah," Caroline points out, and I remember. Elijah's way or no way. Well, in regards to Klaus. It's practically Elijah's company, and he's just letting Klaus have a share.

"Elena!" One of the editors from the house, Vanessa, hollers, and when I find her near the front, she's pointing at the door.

As I excuse myself from Caroline and Bonnie, I move over to the door.

"Oh, Elena!" Jenna, my Aunt, pulls me to the side. She's tipsy from some beer that I'm sure she brought along as I don't recognize the brand.

"What?" I ask, wanting to go answer the door.

"I want to tell you a secret," she slurs, and I lean in as she does the same. Her ginger hair brushes against my cheek as she laces her hand over between us.

"I think your friend's hot," she giggles, and I look to where she's pointing. And when my eyes land on Damon, I blink.

"Damon?" I squeak, shocked. I don't know why, though, as it's no secret he's attractive.

"Don't tell Ric," she snickers, and I let her down onto the couch and move to answer the door.

* * *

"So, you, uh," Enzo began as he leaned against Elena's counter.

"What?" Damon asked as he took a sip of beer. After two bottles, Enzo could say anything. He suddenly questioned whether or not he should be here this drunk, but decided against it when no harm was coming to anyone.

"Have you and Little Miss Funshine screwed around?"

God, he was drunk.

"Easy, Enzo," Alaric said.

"No," Damon shook his head, knowing that Enzo was referring to Elena, given his eyes lit up the second he asked the question.

"Why not?" Enzo questioned.

"Does it matter?" Damon hissed, getting upset by both his friend's incessant questioning, as well as the fact that Enzo thought of his relationship with Elena.

"Well, if you won't," Enzo said as he set his bottle down onto the countertop., pointing toward the front door, where Elena stood with a scruffy looking guy. "It looks like he will,"

* * *

As I open the door, I'm met with the warm blue eyes of Aaron Whitmore, a fellow agent at the house .

"Aaron!" I cry. "You made it,"

He nods as I gesture him in. "Couldn't miss it," he says. "Literally. You practically pasted posters in everyone's office until you got an RSVP from them."

"Well, I have to get the word out or no one would come," I say.

"Elena,"

As Damon's voice registers in my mind, I turn around to see him approach me.

"Hey," I smile. "This is Aaron Whitmore," I tell him as I motion to Aaron. "He's another agent at the company."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Salvatore." Aaron extends his hand toward Damon, who nods solidly as he takes Aaron's hand.

"You, too," he says nonchalantly.

"He's also the guy who practically cried his eyes out after learning that he didn't get the chance to work on your book." I say, earning a very dead look from Aaron. I shield myself with my arms as he's about to hit me.

"Oh?" Damon asks, and I nod.

"It was a killer not being able to have the opportunity to work with you," Aaron admits. "You're very promising."

"Thank you," Damon smiles, and I think he's genuinely touched.

"Well," I sigh. "The beer's on the balcony, food's in the kitchen, and I think that Ric's started a Wii Bowling war with Enzo-"

As I say Enzo's name, Damon turns around to see the sight of Alaric running in circles triumphantly, while Enzo looks shamed. Alaric's the champion of the game. I still have yet to beat him. I'm waiting for him to be drunk.

"Cool," Aaron nods. "I'll see you around,"

As Aaron wanders off to the kitchen, Damon moves over toward me as I watch Alaric with a smile. He's such a kid despite his age. I secretly think he's a seventeen-year-old trapped in a thirty-year-old man's body.

"What's with the googlie eyes?"

I turn to Damon, and when I think he means me, he motions toward Aaron, who's looking at the way he's looked at me for the last year, when he started at Mikaelson & Works.

"He's just had some little thing for me." I shrug nonchalantly. When Damon raises his eyebrows, I sigh as I walk over toward the Wii War, Part II.

* * *

"No," I shake my head. I examine the screen in front of me. I have two more pins, both on complete opposites. One chance. If I get this, I will be one more step to beating Ric at his own game, _literally,_ and if I don't, then he's forcing me to take my top off. We've made this into Truth or Dare as the game grew more intense. The last move was me, and I made him run outside in his underwear and scream at the top of his lungs, 'I'm sexy and I know it'.

Thank you, Aunt Jenna.

"Come on, Elena," Alaric nudges beside me. "Miss so you can take your top off and dance to 'Hips Don't Lie'."

I shake my head in amusement. "I might throw the round on purpose now that that's my punishment."

As "Just Dance" drowns out, I move over to my iPod and scroll through my library to the Hs. Once I find the song, I click on it as i walk back to the game.

With confidence, I swing my arm back as I prepare my shot. Once I let go of the back button, my ball rolls against the floors of the lane and to my surprise, strikes one pin and drags the other with it.

Hell yes!

As I jump up and down in triumph, I hop up onto the couch as I sway my hips to the music. This is one of my all-time favorite songs, so I would've danced to it even if I wasn't in a war with Alaric. As cheers come from the sea of guests, I throw my hands in the air as I sing the lyrics horribly.

_Oh baby when you talk like that_

_You make a woman go mad_

_So be wise and keep on_

_Reading the signs of my body_

_And I'm on tonight_

_You know my hips don't lie_

_And I'm starting to feel it's right_

_All the attraction, the tension_

_Don't you see baby, this is perfection_

As I feel dizzy, Alaric helps me down from the couch, and I fall backwards, totally knocked out.

* * *

**AN: **Well, hope you liked it! **Review for more! **Love to hear your thoughts! They're greatly appreciated/welcome and_strongly_ motivate updates! :)

**PS:** Feel free to check out my other stories! They're all DE!

**PPS: **Follow me on Twitter, EverbloomMist13!

~*Songs that were mentioned or that inspired this chapter*~

THEME: **_She Will Be Loved_** / Maroon 5

**_Back In Time_** / V.V. Brown - (bar song 1)

**_Up In Flames _**/ She Wants Revenge - )Ben tries to talk to Elena)

**_Howlin' For You_** / The Black Keys - (bar song 3)

**_Mirrors_** / Justin Timberlake - (Elena and Damon drunkenly sing to this at the bar)

**_Perfectly Lonely _**/ John Mayer - (Elena and Damon leave the bar)

**_La La _**/ The Cab - (three months later; Elena is in her office examining Damon's contract)

**_Double Vision _**/ 3OH!3 - (Damon and Enzo arrive to Elena's party)

**_All Night _**/ Icona Pop -(party song 2)

**_22 _**/ Taylor Swift - (party song 3)

**_Bad Reputation _**/ Joan Jett & The Blackhearts - (Elena, Caroline and Bonnie talking about Klaus; Damon and Enzo talk about Elena)

**_We Can't Stop _**/ Miley Cyrus - (Aaron arrives at the party)

**_Just Dance _**/ Lady GaGa - (Elena and Ric face off at Wii Bowling)

**_Hips Don't Lie _**/ Shakira - (Elena drunkenly dances to this after Ric confesses that that would be her dare of she lost her round)


	3. Three

**AN: **Another update! I hope it's good, I had fun writing it as well! Sorry about the shortness of the update, but I felt this was the best place to end. Enjoy! xoxo

* * *

**~*Three*~**

**_One Week Later_**

It's five o' clock as I bag up my MacBook Pro into my messenger bag, one one of the rare nights that I work late. As I make my way to the lobby, I hear my name being called.

When I turn around, Caroline enters my view as she walks toward me.

"Hey," I wave as she slows to a stop.

"Hey," she smiles. "Do you want to go grab a drink?"

"At five?" I frown. "What's wrong?"

"Klaus is what's wrong," she sighs, and I realize that she's hoping to get drunk to forget all about whatever's happened between the two of them.

"Sure," I nod.

* * *

"He _what?"_

I'm sitting at a table with Caroline, who's just told me that Klaus kissed her. I can't say that I'm surprised, given how he's been obsessed with her since forever, but I'm just stunned that he finally did it.

"You have no idea how long I was in the bathroom trying to sanitize my mouth!" She whimpers as she rubs her sleeve against her lips.

"Did he say anything?" I ask.

"Just that he's wanted to do that since he's met me," she scoffs. Normally, any other girl except for myself, Caroline and Bonnie would be squealing over Klaus kissing one of us, however, I'm not interested in a relationship, let alone with my boss, and Caroline's completely disturbed by his forwardness. And Bonnie's in a relationship.

"That's sweet," I say, and immediately regret it as Caroline regards me shrewdly.

"I didn't ask you for drinks so we could talk about it," she sighs. "I want to forget about it."

"Then you'll need Ric. I can't supply the liquor. Only the company," I shrug apologetically.

"I'll be back," she sighs as she takes her purse with her. As I listen to the mellow rock song that's called "Hurricane," I watch as she goes up to the counter and talks to Ric. When she returns, she's carrying two bottles of beer, and I roll my eyes.

"I said no," I frown.

"Oh, I know," Caroline nods. "I told you. I want to forget that this night ever happened."

And I laugh at her as she pops the lid and chugs the whole first bottle.

* * *

It's been about an hour since I've arrived home after grabbing a drink with Caroline at the Grill. I'm surprised that Damon's wasn't there. I asked Alaric if he's seen him, which he denied.

As I take the popcorn bag out of the microwave, I hear _Modern Family _return. I quickly pour the contents into a plastic bowl, and as I walk back over to the couch with my bowl, the chorus of "Mirrors" breaks out, and I reach for my phone.

"Damon?" I frown, confused as I put the phone to my ear. He never calls me. We're hardly ever apart.

"Hey," he says, and from his tone, I know that something's wrong.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Listen, can I come over?" He sighs. "I had a _really_ bad night,"

I nod despite him not being able to see it. "Sure."

Immediately, A knock sounds from the other side of my front door. I whip my head toward the entrance, and when reality hits, I shake my head.

As I hang up the phone, I jog over to answer the door, not at all surprised at who's standing in the entry. Damon looks as if he's had the wind knocked out of him.

"What's wrong?" I ask with worry as I move aside to let him in. Damon moves over to the couch, and after closing the door, I follow him and sit by him on the sofa.

"I got a phone call tonight," he says. "About five minutes before I called you."

"Who was it?" I frown in confusion.

"Katherine," he says.

"Who?" I blink.

"My ex." He sighs. "A girl I used to date for a while before I moved here. She called me to tell me that she was in love with my brother."

Holy shit.

"Oh, my god," I gasp as I realize what he's said. "I'm sorry, I..."

I don't know what to say. Damon's ex- God knows how serious they were-just destroyed everything that he thought she felt for him. And to top it of, she did so because she was _in love _with his _brother._

"Yeah," he agrees with a sad chuckle. "God, I'm such an idiot."

"Look," I say as I regard him. "Why don't I go grab some beer and we can listen to some music?"

As Damon nods, I pat him on the shoulder as I stand up and walk outside to the balcony and fetch a couple of beers from the cooler. Once I'm back into the apartment, I hand one to Damon as I set mine on the table to turn the radio on. I pull out one of my favorite CD's and pop it into the drive. I grab the remote and make my way back to the couch.

"What CD is this?" Damon asks as the CD loads.

"One of my own creation," I tell him with a smile. "My bad breakup album,"

"Please don't tell me we're going to sit here and listen to pathetic songs all night." he moans, and I scoff as I shake my head.

"Please," I say. "I wouldn't do that. I've chosen a CD that's _perfect_ for the circumstance."

"Which is?"

"My 'Fuck You' album." I say with a smile.

As I turn and switch the volume up, Justin Timberlake's "Cry Me A River" comes on. As I turn back to see Damon looking down at his bottle, I clear my throat.

"It will help," I tell him, and suddenly, Damon pops the lid and guzzles down the drink.

"God, how could I have been so stupid?" He asks, and I shake my head.

Uh-uh. None of the pity party." I order. "We're gonna drink and party all night while we listen to some awesome music."

As a small grin appears on Damon's lips, I raise my beer bottle at him.

* * *

"Do you have any other songs?" Damon slurs as he takes a swig of his drink. I'm dancing around my living room, throwing my arm in the air as I dance to P!nk's break-up anthem "So What".

"Sorry," I shrug, knowing he's tired of listening to Taylor Swifts' anthems and ADELE. Despite the fact that those two women are powerhouses when it comes to breakup songs. "I'm a girl. I have songs on here for breakups with a _guy."_ I arch an eyebrow at him.

"But if you insist," I sigh as I pull the remote out of my back pocket and fast forward to number eight on my list.

Mike Posner's "Cooler Than Me" oozes from the speakers, and I snap my fingers in time with the song.

"This song actually describes her," Damon snorts, now on his feet as he dances with me. As we come closer, I laugh as I lean back onto the couch.

"So, she's a spoiled, high-maintenance bitch?" I ask, scoffing. Damon holds his beer into the air, nodding.

"Right on the dot," he laughs.

We continue jumping and dancing around the apartment until "I Know You Want Me" comes on. I find my way back to the couch in my hazed state, followed by Damon.

"God, I miss sex," I blurt out as the lyrics and the tune both remind me of it. Something inside of me stirs as the words sink in.

"No kidding," Damon scoffs as he takes a swig of beer. "Relationships are a drag, but the sex-" he motions with enthusiasm. "Great."

"That's why I've given up on relationships," I say, feeling relieved and overjoyed that someone understands my view for once. "I don't want to be sucked into some cheesy, lie-based relationship just for sex. It's too complicated. Too much _commitment_ and _feelings_ and _emotion_."

"Amen," Damon raises his bottle and I do the same, a clanking sound resonating through the room.

"I mean, why can't a guy and a girl have sex without all of the emotion shit?" I hiccup as I address the world in my mind. "It's not like it's illegal or something."

"Thank God for that," Damon throws his bottle up at the sky. I giggle as I see him toast the heavens.

"How hard is it?" I ask. "To have sex without emotions?"

"Pretty hard," Damon shrugs. "Or there'd be no breakups over sex."

"Well, why do they break up?" I ask. "Because they let emotions get in the way!"

"Exactly," Damon nods. "Keep preaching, sister,"

"I just wish there was a way to have sex without all of the relationship drama." I sigh as I stand up from the couch

"There is,"

When I turn to look at Damon, he's regarding me with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" I scoff.

"Let's have sex," he says, and I can't repress the laugh I let out.

"Screw you," I giggle as I point a finger at him. "You almost had me there,"

"I'm serious," he says. "We both want it. But without all of the hearts and flowers crap. You said it yourself: How hard is it?"

"We can't have sex!" I scoff at the ridiculousness of the idea. "We're too comfortable around each other."

"Exactly!" he exclaims as he waves his hands in front of me. "Which is exactly why this will work. We don't have any romantic feelings toward each other. There are no emotions at play. Minus the friend thing. It's perfect."

"Except for one thing," I say. "I don't want to do it."

"Come on," He begs. "It will be simple. No emotions. We both feel the same. Just sex."

As I taste the idea, I begin to warm up to it. Sure, it's ridiculous to think that this could work out between him and I. But he's right. We both want it.

I know it's crazy, but the alcohol has some influence on my answer.

"Alright," I nod. "Hold you're right palm up." I tell him, and he blinks.

"If you want me to do this, I need you to swear."

"Shit," he snickers, and I slap him on the chest.

"Cute," I narrow my eyes at him. "Hand. Up. Now."

As he follows order, I clear my throat.

"I solemnly swear that this relationship will be strictly physical; no emotions."

"What is this, Harry Potter?" He scoffs.

"Just say it," I snap.

Damon repeats my words, and I recite one more verse.

"If one of us starts to feel more, we end it. No hard feelings."

"No hard feelings," he agrees, but I shake my head.

"Repeat,"

As Damon repeats my words to me a second time, I clear my throat.

"Deal?" I ask, arching an eyebrow. He nods.

"Deal."

"Alright," I slowly lay my hand to my side. The deal is made.

"Alright," Damon says, and I nod. Without word, he moves toward me, and I've no time to prepare for his lips as they crash onto mine, hard and demanding. His hands roam my body as if I'm some rare and addicting drug. My stomach explodes as I throw my arms around his neck, pulling at his hair in response. Damon lets out a moan, and I feel his hands slide down to my waist, and when he bends down, I take the hint as I wrap my legs around his hips.

"Fuck," he hisses as I cling to him.

"Sure," I nod in my drunken state.

"Cute," he grins against my lips, and when I feel my back ram into the wall, I gasp at the sudden sting. Damon takes full advantage as his tongue plunges into my throat. And in my drunken state, I lose it as I moan in anticipation. It's been far too long since I've done this. I grip the hem of my shirt and Damon pulls back to allow me to slip out of it. I slap it onto the ground and brush the hair out of my face. Damon drops me onto my feet, and I slide out of my jeans with ease and toss them aside with my shirt. I'm now in nothing but my lace black bra and matching underwear. I'm so glad I shaved this morning. However, seeing as he and I are comfortable around each other, I wouldn't have been embarrassed anyway. It's just when my legs are exposed while I'm practically naked that matters. As Damon buries his face into my breasts, I arch my back in response. When I feel him sucking, I moan. God, this feels so good. Craving his lips, I pull his head up and capture his lips with mine again.

"Bed," he murmurs between kisses, "Or couch?"

"I'd say the couch because it's less emotional," I say against his lips. "But it's not comfortable enough for this."

He nods. "Good call,"

My back no longer rests against the wall as Damon leads me to my bedroom with the help of my directions. As he sets me down on my bed, he looks down at me through hazy eyes as he pulls his shirt off. Fuck, he really is attractive. How did I not notice before? Well, notice _more?_

Once he stands in front of me without his shirt, he moves toward his belt, and I shift in attempt to be more comfortable. As he pulls his denim jeans off, I take delight in the way his black boxers grip his hips so well, and my stomach churns with desire.

As he crawls up the bed and hovers over me, I see the lust behind his eyes, and just as I pull him down, he pulls away quickly. "Condom," he says.

"Condom," I nod, and roll onto my side to fetch one out of my drawer. Despite my lack of sexual activity, I keep a stash of condoms. Kind of pointless. But I thank my complicated mind as I grab one and toss it to Damon, now fully naked, who rips the packaging open in record time and rolls it onto himself.

"Slick ass," I joke as he rolls over onto me. Damon chuckles lightly before resuming his kissing. I wrap my arms around his firm back, pulling him down toward me as I feel him enter me harshly.

"Fuck," I cry out as I bite my lip.

"Sorry," he says against my neck as he fills me. "You're just really tight,"

"Well, it's been a while since I've done this," I breathe as he pulls out and enters my center again, gentler this time. His mouth attacks my face as I get swallowed up by the sensation.

"God," I breathe as I grip his shoulders tightly, feeling every thrust travel throughout my body.

"Guess what?" he says against my lips.

"Hmm?" I mumble.

"We're having sex," I feel his chest vibrate as he chuckles in disbelief.

"I know." I say enthusiastically. "Oh, god," I moan as I feel my escape nearing. "Kiss my neck," I demand, and when I feel his lips hover over my neck, I groan in pleasure.

"Oh, fuck!" I cry out as he rams into me again.

"Am I hurting you?" he asks softly, and I shake my head angrily.

"What are you doing?" I shout. I'm so close, and he has to fucking talk? "Don't stop!"

"But-"

"Be quiet and go faster!" I snap. If we weren't in the middle of sex, I'd slap him.

As Damon ducks his head down to my chest, I feel him pick up his thrusts.

"Damon!" I cry out. So fucking close.

"Come on," he growls as my back slides up against the sheets in sync to his thrusts. "Come on, Elena,"

As his words surround me, I cry at the top of my lungs as my orgasm slams into me. God, that was wonderful. I've missed this. As I come down from my high, Damon shouts my name as he collapses onto me.

"Jesus, woman," he breathes.

"Same to you," I grin. Damon rolls off of me, and I suddenly crave contact with him, and I find myself climbing over on top of him.

"Fuck," he says as I push myself onto him. "Whoa, Elena,"

As I thrust my hips onto him, his hands grip my hips as I arch my back in pleasure. I feel his hands suddenly move to cup my breasts, and I moan in satisfaction.

"Say my name," he commands.

"Damon Salvatore." I repeat over and over as I feel myself falling again.

"Fuck," he hisses as I push myself onto him once more. As he comes down from his release, I collapse onto him and roll over on my back, feeling completely worn out.

"What are you, a closeted dominatrix?" he asks with amazement as he regards me.

"No, I've just watched a lot of movies," I wink, and Damon bursts out in a fit of laughter.

"Well, they taught you well," he says huskily, and I don't think twice as I pounce on him once again.

* * *

**AN: **Now we get into the gyst of things! **Review for more! **Love to hear your thoughts! They're greatly appreciated/welcome and_strongly_ motivate updates! :)

**PS:** Feel free to check out my other stories! They're all DE!

**PPS: **Follow me on Twitter, EverbloomMist13!

~*Songs that were mentioned or that inspired this chapter*~

THEME: **_She Will Be Loved_** / Maroon 5

**_Hurricane _**/ MS MR - (Caroline and Elena at the bar)

**_Cry Me A River _**/ Justin Timberlake - (Elena puts in her break up album)

**_Rolling In The Deep _**/ ADELE - (break up song 1)

**_I Love It _**/ Icona Pop - (break up song 2)

**_I Knew You Were Trouble _**/ Taylor Swift - (break up song 3)

**_Single Ladies _**/ Beyoncé - (break up song 4)

**_We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together _**/ Taylor Swift - (break up song 5)

**_So What _**/ P!nk - (Elena dances around her house)

**_Cooler Than Me _**/ Mike Posner - (Elena changes to this song when Damon requests a song not about a girl breaking up with a guy)

**_I Know You Want Me _**/ Pitbull - (Elena and Damon confess to each other about missing sex. They make a deal to be each other's go-to for sex.)

**_Bedroom Hymns _**/ Florence + the Machine - (Elena and Damon have sex for the first time.)

**Get Some **/ Lykke Li - (Damon and Elena have sex again)


	4. Four

**AN: **New Update! Hope it's good! All i've got to say!

xoxo

* * *

**~*Four*~**

I'm not sure whether or not the sun or the stirring in my bed next to me is responsible for waking me up. I'd say it was the sun, but as I feel another motion beside me, I realize that it was that. As I roll over onto my right side, I'm met with jet black hair facing me. I begin to wonder who the hair belongs to, but as the events of last night come flooding into my mind, I'm hit in the face with shock.

Oh, my god.

I just had sex with my client.

Holy shit.

As I begin to scan my mind for reasoning, Damon stirs on his side, now facing me. I freeze to the extent of a statue when I think he can see me watching him, but when I catch the sight of his long lashes brushed over his cheeks, I let out a sigh of relief.

As he stirs in his sleep once more, I carefully slide against the mattress in attempt to get up without waking him. I don't need him to wake up and see me pulling an escape on him. Once I'm on my feet, my robe wrapped around my body, I examine him once more to make sure that he's still sleeping. Once I hear a soft snore, I tip-toe across the hard-wood floor toward the door, and once I shut it behind me, I make my way to the kitchen.

As my stomach screams at me, I pull out the ingredients to make a batch of waffles. Once I mix the contents, I pour them into the frier and close the lid.

"Hey,"

As Damon's voice registers, I jump out of my skin as I whip around to face him.

He's in the denim jeans that he wore over here last night, wearing no top, and he has bed-head, which I must admit looks pretty sexy. I wouldn't be a girl if I didn't find his appearance attractive.

"Hi," I smile lightly. As I scatter my mind for anything to say at all that _doesn't _refer, acknowledge, mention or suggest our night. I don't want him to get the wrong idea.

"You hungry?" I ask, gesturing to the waffle maker behind me. Damon nods as he sits down at the island. Once the cooker beeps, I pop the waffle out and paste it onto an empty plate. I walk over to the island and set it in front of Damon, who mutters a thank you, and rush back to pour the rest of the batter to make another waffle. Once it's in, I turn to Damon.

"Do you want some milk or OJ?" I ask as I open the fridge to grab the syrup.

"I'll have some OJ," he says with a smile, and I fetch the milk carton for me and the OJ bottle for him. As I grab a glass out of the cupboard, Damon speaks.

"Damn, you know how to cook," he moans, and I glance over my shoulder to see him taking a bite of his waffle. The noise causes me to blush, seeing as I heard the same noise repeatedly last night. However, the feeling is over as soon as it came.

"Thanks," I say as I pop my waffle out of the cooker and make my way over to the seat beside him. As I take a bite, I moan in response. God, he's right. I do make a pretty good waffle. I smile at the thought. Why didn't I consider culinary school?

We eat in silence for the rest of our meal, and when I finish, I offer to take Damon's plate over to the sink, accidentally setting them harshly into the sink, resulting in a loud crash.

"So," I say, finally gaining the courage to look up at Damon. "About last night-"

"It was a total mistake," he nods, and I sigh in relief. I couldn't agree more.

"Exactly," I say. "It shouldn't have happened. I mean, we practically work together. And we're friends. I don't want to ruin that. Where we thought that having sex together wouldn't jeopardize our friendship, I don't know." I scoff. We must've been pretty fucking drunk to have found some rationality in the idea.

"Well, we were pretty hammered," He points out, and I nod in agreement.

"And desperate for sex," I add, sighing. As I try to think of any other reasoning, my mind comes up short.

"Let's just forget that it happened," I suggest. "It's not going to happen again, anyway. Deal?"

"Deal," Damon nods firmly, and I let a sigh of relief. As I'm about to ask Damon something, he clears his throat.

"I should go," he says. Elijah needs me in by 10:00. He wants to talk to me." I nod, shooting a glance at the oven clock, which reads 9:35. When I turn back to Damon, he slides off of the stool and walks back to my room. When he comes back out, he's fully dressed.

"I'll see you later," I say, not sure if I should hug him. It's too emotionally attached in this case. I opt instead for the alternative as I offer him my hand. He takes it firmly, and I ignore with every will the strike of electricity that shoots through my hand.

"Bye," he nods once he takes his hand away. I watch him leave, and when I'm alone, I go to get dressed.

* * *

"So, how was your Friday night?"

As I sit in the break room opposite Caroline, I attempt to pull something out of the hat to answer her question. I'm not telling her of all people that I had sex with my client. She might as well be called Cathy. She's got the mouth of a gossipy high schooler.

"It was alright," I decide. "I just stayed in and watched TV,"

"God, you need a boyfriend." She scoffs.

"Been there, and I'm not going back," I sigh, now getting annoyed by the fact that she suggest I indulge in yet another romance. It took me a hell of a lot of convincing to indulge in the last one, and after that tragic end, I felt like my hope of love was completely deflated more than before.

"Your choice," Caroline mutters, and I'm about to snap at her, but decide against it. That's just an argument that doesn't need to happen.

"I'm gonna go," I sigh as I get out of my seat. "I should be-" working on Damon's book-"working," It's true, I realize, as I've spent fifteen extra minutes talking to Caroline than I'm even offered for lunch. I hope that I don't run into Klaus; he'd roast me. I got lucky with Elijah last time.

"Alright," Caroline huffs, and I push my chair in and wave a goodbye to her. I make my way to the elevators. Once one appears, I climb aboard it and as the doors close, a hand pops through the opening, forcing the doors to reboot their closing, and by doing so, they reveal Kol Mikaelson, Elijah and Klaus' little brother. He's wheeling a cart of files, and I hold the door open for him as he enters

"Elena," he says with a smile. I move aside to allow him more room.

"Hi, Kol," I nod in acknowledgement. "What floor?"

"Five," he says, and I don't press a button as he and I are heading for the same floor.

"Elijah and Klaus working you hard?"

As I turn to him, Kol regards me with curiosity.

"Yeah," I laugh. "But it's fine. I love this job."

"Well, I know they really like you. You're an asset to this place," he compliments, and I smile in flattery.

"Thanks," I say.

"And," he says. "I like you."

What?

"Kol-"

"No, just listen," he shakes his head desperately. "Elena, I really do."

Thank god the doors open, otherwise I'd slap him. And slapping the boss' brother is about as bad as slapping the boss himself.

"Kol, I can't talk now," I sigh, trying to let him down easily. He's not helping me out, though. But if I say something hurtful, it's because he pushed me to.

"Come on," he says as he sets his cart aside. I walk into the fax room, reminded that I need to collect a list of this year's clients so far for Elijah to keep in his files. As I feel Kol's hands land on my waist as he rubs them against the fabric of my pencil skirt, I whip around, and I would've hit him, but he's pinned my hands to my sides. His head dips into my neck, and I can't believe he's acting so inappropriate.

"You know you want it," he breathes against my skin, and I squirm in attempt to escape his grasp.

"Damn it, Kol," I hiss. "Let me go,"

"Elena, just admit it. You want it."

"Let her go,"

As the voice of the man I've been trying to push down into my mind ever since this morning registers, I freeze, turning to see Damon standing in the doorway, looking pissed as ever. His blue eyes are warm with anger, and I hear Kol scoff. He's never been a fan of Damon, ever since he caught his ex-girlfriend flirting with Damon the first week he was here.

"Say, Damon," he says. "Why don't you go and leave Miss Gilbert and I to attend to...some business?"

Damon shakes his head so stiffly that I feel the coldness radiating from him. "Not a chance. Not until you let her go."

"Kol, please-" I whimper, frustrated that I sound like some damsel in distress. Because I'm not one.

"This is my last warning," Damon breathes darkly, and when I feel Kol's hands release me, I rub my arms in an attempt to regain feeling in them from Kol's tight grip. As he moves over to stand in front of Damon, I move to stand over toward Damon. Kol's to distracted in proving his superiority to notice.

"Need I remind you that my family owns this company?" Kol hisses. "I could have your job like that," he snaps his fingers in attempt to emphasize his point. God, he's such an ass!

Damon lets out a cold laugh as he steps closer to Kol until they're nose to nose. "Might _I_ remind _you_ that you're the youngest brother in your family. You have no authority here until your brothers give you stock. You have no authority without them."

"Why, you ungrateful son of a-"

"Kol!"

As I turn to the doorway, Elijah is standing behind Damon, looking absolutely bewildered. As he glanced between Damon and Kol, his lips purse in a way that looks like he's trying his damnedest not to blow in front of his two employees. I personally don't mind. To see Elijah scolding Kol would be a field day for me at the moment.

"Brother," Kol says behind clenched teeth as he turns to face Elijah. "How can I help you?"

"Well, for starters, you can help me by not harassing the employees," Elijah says with anger. "Honestly, between yourself and Niklaus, we'll no longer have employees by the end of the month!"

At Elijah's tone, even _I_ flinch. I've never witnessed Elijah upset before. He's usually so calm and reserved. This is an entire different side of him. I wonder what's bothering him so much.

"Elijah, I was just-"

"Enough, Kol." Elijah holds his hand up. "You've done enough damage for one day!" He snaps. "Come. We need to talk."

As Kol enters the hallway, he bumps shoulders with Elijah angrily.

"I'm so sorry, you two," Elijah says as he enters the room. "I don't know what's gotten into him. Please forgive me for my brother's behavior."

I nod. "No need to worry. It's fine." I say, and Elijah's shoulders sag in relief. When his gaze lands on Damon, I watch him give Elijah a stiff nod. As Elijah chases after Kol, I let out a sigh of relief. I turn to Damon.

"I didn't need saving." I say as I cross my arms. I don't know why I'm so mad. I just hate being projected as the damsel in distress. I could've handled it.

"Can't you just say thank you?" Damon says bitterly, and I frown.

"Thank you," I say. Instead of responding, Damon grabs my wrist, and before I can ask where he's taking me, I follow him into his office. He lets go of me to shut the door, and when it slams, I nearly jump out of my skin. What the hell?

"What's got you so angry?" I ask, but I receive no answer as Damon closes the distance between us, and I have absolutely no time to react as his firm hands grip my waist, pulling me against him as his lips crash into mine.

Fuck this.

As desire explodes in my stomach, I let go of my restraint as I throw my arms around his neck, pulling at the black hair underneath my wrists. Damon moans in response, and I feel my back suddenly being rammed into the wall. A loud crashing noise startles me, and when I look down, a photo of Ohm symbol for resistance lay against the wall on the floor, shattered to pieces. I'd give it a second thought, but Damon's lips are tempting me too much.

"Are you going to pick that up?" I ask against his lips. Damon's hands grip my hips as he pulls me flush against him. When he pulls on my ponytail, I'm forced to look up at him.

"I couldn't give a damn about that photo right now." he breathes huskily, and when I feel his lips sucking my chest, I throw the thought of the photo away and allow myself to get lost in the intoxication of Damon. As his hands lift me up, I wrap my legs around his hips, feeling his arousal at my belly. God, I can't think. I can't think of anything right now but him. As he wraps one arms around my back, he brushes everything off of his desk with the other, causing yet another round of noise. But neither of us cares right now as he sets me on top of the surface. We're all hands as he roams my back with wonder. As I tilt my head back to allow him easier access to my neck, he starts kissing the flesh, and I feel him unzipping my plumb blouse down my back, exposing my skin. As I realize what's going on, I muster up the strength to speak.

"Wh-What the hell are we doing?" I breathe as I close my eyes, relishing in the sensation of his lips on my skin.

"I have no idea," he breathes huskily, as he trails kisses up my neck. We both know what I mean. I nod in agreement. "Neither do I,"

"But this morning, you said-"

"Forget it. I take it back." I hiss as he pulls my top off. As Damon lays me out on his desk, I realize that he's right. We can't deny the physical attraction toward each other. We need this. We can still do this the way we planned. When I glance up at him through lusty eyes, he's now scrambling to get his shirt off. When he tosses it to the side, he rolls off his dress pants within seconds, and I look up to see him rolling on a condom. As he prepares himself, I slide out of my skirt, slapping it onto the floor beside Damon's clothes.

Once he's ready, he climbs up on top of me, not hesitant to enter me.

"We can't take long." I tell him as I feel him inside of me. Damon nods.

"Keep quiet," he says. "We don't need anyone to walk in on us."

I nod in agreement, and I feel his hands on my mouth as I begin to moan in pleasure.

* * *

Silence fills the air as I tuck my blouse into my skirt while Damon dresses himself behind his desk.

"This'll never work out," I say as I pull my hair back up into a pony. I need to look every inch the same as I did when I entered his office. I don't need anyone to grow suspicious.

"Never say never," Damon deadpans, and I look over my shoulder to see him smirking at me. I nearly barf at the words.

"Ugh, please don't say that. I'm sick of the Justin Bieber references," I scoff.

"Why won't it work out?" He wonders, but I don't miss the humor in his voice.

"Because this kind of thing never does," I say. "Nobody ever survives it. It's literally friendship suicide."

"Well, here's to the fact that we may be the first to make it through," Damon says enthusiastically, and I roll my eyes. He's so optimistic, it's nauseating.

"I'll see you, Damon," I say as I make my way to the door.

"See you around," he waves with a seductive look that tempts me to strip down and screw him all over again.

But I have restraint.

"And maybe downtown," I joke as I open his door, and when I'm alone in the hallway, I take a deep breath as I make my way down to my office.

* * *

Damon sat at the Grill, swallowing down his beer. Ric had just finished with a customer before coming over to talk.

"Alright, what's wrong?" he sighed. Damon shook his head.

"Can't a guy just enjoy a beer without their being any reason for said drink?" He wondered, and Alaric sighed as he refilled Enzo's drink.

"Come on, mate," Enzo slurred as he took a drink. "How you been?"

"Elena and I had sex."

Enzo's choking noise was overshadowed by Ric's constant swearing and gasping. When Enzo regained control of himself, he patted Damon on the back.

"Well done, champ!" He shouted. "How long have you been together?"

"No, it's not like that," Damon shook his head. "We're just two friends who've had sex a few times."

"Wait," Ric said as he ran his thumb under his chin. "So you're friends with benefits."

"Call it what you want," Damon said dismissively as he took a sip of his drink.

Ric scoffed immediately. "You know that never works, right?"

"We'll see," Damon shrugged. "Elena and I are determined to make it work. Neither of us wants any emotional relationships just for sex. We both want nothing more than sex."

"Are you sure?" Enzo raised an eyebrow. "Because it's hard not to want something other than sex from that beauty,"

"We're friends," Damon insisted. "I don't see her that way, and she doesn't see me that way."

"Yet," Enzo snorted to himself, causing Damon to roll his eyes at the ridiculous thought.

"Well, I'll start giving you free drinks the day that this deal you two have made works out." Ric offered jokingly.

"Well, get ready to be serving some free drinks," Damon told him as he got up out of his seat. "Because it _will_ work."

* * *

**AN: **Whew! Hope you liked this one! **Review for more! **Love to hear your thoughts! They're greatly appreciated/welcome and_strongly_ motivate updates! :)

**PS:** Feel free to check out my other stories! They're all DE!

**PPS: **Follow me on Twitter, EverbloomMist13!

~*Songs that were mentioned or that inspired this chapter*~

THEME: **_She Will Be Loved_** / Maroon 5

**_The Love Club _**/ Lorde - (Elena wakes up to discover Damon in her bed)

**_Animal _**/ Neon Trees - (Elena and Caroline at the break room eating lunch)

_**Ooh La La**_/ Goldfrapp - (Elena and Damon in his office when they decide to have sex)

**_Lonely Boy _**/ The Black Keys - (Damon tells Ric and Enzo that he and Elena had sex)


	5. Five

**AN:** Here's another update to brighten your night! Hope you all like it! If you read my old FF Mirrors, then you may recognize some scenes from that story. Most was re-written, but I hope it's alright! It's the longest chapter yet! Thanks for reading! Keep the reviews coming! Another update soon!

xoxo

* * *

**~*Five*~**

It's been about a month since Damon and I have decided to give our agreement another try. And let me say: it's been one _hell_ of a ride. It's been going great. Every now and then, when we feel a craving, we go for it. Talk about a 'wham, bam, thank you, ma'am' kind of thing, if you know what I mean.

It's Sunday night. Damon and I are lying in my bed, which is nice for a change. We've mostly been engaging in our 'extra-curricular activities' at work or his bathroom. It's nice that it's not on a desk or in a shower for once. As one of my favorite Beatles song croons from Damon's phone, I shift around in my bed, trying to find some comfort.

"God, my back is killing me," I moan as I struggle to rub it. It's been bothering me for about a week, and I'm about to call a chiropractor if it doesn't go away.

"Do you want me to rub it?" I scoff as Damon smirk. Immediately, I roll over on my side to face him, scowling at him.

"That's not funny," I say. "That's too emotional," I say.

"What's emotional about a rub?" He raises his hands in exaggeration.

"The fact that it's too..." What's the word? "Intimate."

"Gah," Damon groans as he swoops his pillow out from underneath him and places it over his head. "You know I hate that word," he says.

"Yes, and that's why I said it," I nod with satisfaction. "Well, that, and because I was trying to close the case,"

"Well, the case is fucking sealed shut," Damon retorts as he removes the pillow from his face. "With sticky glue."

"Excellent," I say with a grin. As Damon's about to punish me for what he likes to call 'backmouth'- or what the rest of the world calls -smart talk'- I feel my phone vibrating off of the wooden nightstand beside my side of the bed. When I reach for it, Damon shakes his head, and I throw my finger at him as I press 'answer' without looking at the ID.

"Hello?" I ask, and Damon falls back against the mattress with a pissed off look, and I giggle silently as I watch him wallow in his self-pity.

"Elena,"

The voice at the end of the line stops my heart, and when I check the phone to make sure that the person I _think_ is calling me, I see the name of my mother blinking across the screen. Once I've recomposed myself, I put the phone back to my ear.

"Mom," I say, still stunned that she's called me. I've not talked to her since she told me that she and her _very_ young boyfriend (30) of _four_ _weeks _(ridiculous)were engaged.

That's right.

A man young enough to be my boyfriend is now my step-father. And they hadn't even been dating a _month_ before deciding to tie the knot. However, I know that since my dad died, my mother's been desperate for a companion and she's found her everything in John.

Blah, blah, blah.

Yuck, yuck, yuck.

"Elena, hi," My mother Miranda's voice hauls me back to the present, and when I glance over at Damon, he's eyeing me with curiosity. When I turn my attention back to my mother, she's rambling on about some trip she's excited about.

"I'm sorry, Mom," I shake my head. "Can you repeat that? I was-er-making dinner and had to set the phone down." As Damon scoffs beside, me I slap his arm angrily. The last thing I need is my mom to hound me for information after hearing a guy in my presence. Even though it's not even close to what she's thinking.

"I said that your brother's coming out the in a couple of weeks to visit John and I-" I nearly barf at the name-"And I was about to ask you: Will you come out as well? I really would love to see you both again, and It's been what? Six months?"

Oh, no. I can't go out to Miami and spend the quality time that my mom's so desperately craving. I already don't agree with her hasty marriage, let alone so soon since my dad died. Top it off with her choice of betrothed, and you've got one delicious recipe for disaster.

It's best I'm not there.

"Er," I sigh, coming back to. "Listen, mom, I've got a lot of work. Klaus is riding my ass lately with this being one of the biggest sales in books," As I say this, Damon smacks my ass, earning a very stern look. God, he's restless.

"Elena, you don't need to hide the fact that you're upset with me marrying so soon," She says with a sad sigh, and I suddenly feel a twinge of guilt for feeling exactly the way she's describing.

"Mom, it's not that, I just have some work here," I admit. It's true. Damon's book is taking some time, and I've been holding back as he and I have been fooling around when I would usually be staying late at the house. However, that's not how it is, and I need to step up my game.

"Elena, please, dear." My mother's voice cracks, "I miss you. I miss you and Jeremy, and the way things were before." I don't need to ask what she means. I know she misses my father. We all do. We've all just gone about different ways of showing it.

"Think about it," she suggests. "Let me know by the end of the week. I'll even by your ticket," she offers, and I practically hear her hopeful smile on the other end of the line. When I hear her offer, I realize with sadness that she's willing to do anything to get me out to Miami to see her.

"I'll think about it," I tell her. "I have to go, though. I'll call you soon."

"Thank you, Elena," My mom says with relief. "You have no idea how much that means to me."

I do.

"Goodnight, Mom," I say.

"Goodnight, sweetie." she says, and as I pull the phone away from my ear, Damon's voice interrupts my thoughts.

"What are you trying to wither your way out of that you have to throw Klaus under the bus for?" he scoffs, and I sit up.

"That part was true," I say. "He doesn't like me. Besides that, he's angry lately. I think it's because Caroline won't go out with him." I roll my eyes. Can't he just accept the fact and move on? It's 2013. This isn't the fifteenth century.

"Your deflecting," he smirks.

"And you're intruding," I counter with a grin. Suddenly, Damon rolls on top of me in lightning speed, and my arms are suddenly pinned down beside me.

"Out with it." he says. "Or I'll-"

"You'll what?" I raise an eyebrow at him. He's got nothing on me. Well, metaphorically, anyway.

Without word, Damon lunges at me, kissing me like wild fire. The feeling is so familiar, yet I act as if I've never been kissed. God, he's a good kisser. As I feel his lips mold against mine, I return his gesture with the same flame, but suddenly, he pulls away, leaving my lips kissing air.

"What the-?" I scoff.

"I said out with it," he shakes his head. "Or fun's over," he pouts his lips in a mocking way, and if my hands weren't restrained to the bed, I'd slap that grin off of his face.

"You're bluffing," I scoff. "You can't restrain yourself any better than I can," I tell him as I feel his arousal at my stomach.

"We're friends, right?" Damon asks, and I smirk.

_"Now_ who's deflecting?" I scoff in amusement.

"If we are friends, then you'll tell me why you're trying to dodge a bullet," he proposes, and I sigh. He won't let me go until I answer him.

"My mom wants me to go see her in Miami," I frown.

"And you don't want to," he says.

"No," I shake my head. "She's married to a man who's not much older than you, all after just _four weeks _of knowing him!" As I tell him why I'm so reluctant to visit my mother, my voice raises as my frustration deepens.

"And why is that a problem?" he asks, and I shake my head.

"Elena-"

"That's not the point." I snap. "The point is that she wants me to go, and I don't want to. I don't agree with what she did, and I don't want to go and watch her and John play googlie-eyes for an entire week."

"In all honesty-"

"Don't be honest," I tell him. "It's too emotional,"

"God, what is _not _considered too emotional?" he scoffs at me. "Wait, don't answer that. Just go, Elena,' He sighs. "You'll have fun. It's in Miami." He grins, and suddenly, an idea pops into my head.

"Come with me," I say.

"Gladly," Damon smirks mischievously, and I scoff.

"That's not what I meant," I shake my head as I roll my eyes. "Come with me to Miami."

"What?" Damon blinks. "No, Elena, I said _you'd _have fun there."

"No, you only said that so I'd go and make my mom happy," I remind him. "The only way I'll have any remote fun is if you come. Besides, you have nothing to do here. Elijah loves you so much that he doesn't care if you miss a month of work."

"Elena-" he begins.

"If you want me to go, then you're coming with me." I say.

As Damon looks at me like I'm insane, I hold his gaze. If he says no, I won't go. I can't go and feel unwelcome. Jeremy might be there, but I have no doubt that my mom convinced him to come down. He's taken the same stance against her marriage that I have.

Damon's answer drags me back to the now, and I smile as he nods.

"Fine." he says.

And I don't hesitate to pounce on him. We've both earned it.

* * *

It's Thursday afternoon. Damon and I are on our way down to the break room to grab a bite. Caroline's ill, so my lunch buddy is now my bed buddy. Talk about double duty.

"What are they serving?" Damon asks as he stands beside me in the elevator.

"I don't have any idea," I shrug. "But it smells fantastic,"

As Damon nods in my side view, I look at the lit up numbers decrease to three. Suddenly, I jump as I feel Damon's hand land on my hip, yanking me toward him. When I feel his hip against mine, I gasp at the quick contact. As his hands fall underneath my blouse, I swallow. God, we can't do this here.

"Not now," I shake my head. "We're almost to the basement," I tell him.

"It can wait," he growls, and I watch as he slams the 'stop' button on the wall, and once his eyes meet mine, their blazes of fire.

Wild fire.

Before I can breathe, his lips are on mine, hard and demanding. Holy shit, he's going the whole nine yards-and in an elevator. As I feel his other hand grip my waist, he lifts me up off of the floor and I lock my legs around his waist as I feel my back ram against the wall. A low growl escapes from Damon's throat, and I moan in response of all the things happening to my body at once.

"Take off your jacket," he says huskily, and he sounds drugged.

"Why don't you?" I arch a seductive eyebrow at him, testing him.

"Oh, my pleasure," he nods eagerly, and he sets me on the railing as he unzips my jacket down to the bottom, my desire builds up, and by the time he reaches for my sleeves, I find myself assisting him as we work together to rid of my grey blazer. Once it's discarded onto the floor, I slide my red blouse off in a flash, exposing my black bra. Damon doesn't hesitate to suck on my now exposed breasts, and as I feel his soft lips against my flesh, I moan so loudly that I clamp my hand to my mouth in fear that someone may hear us.

When Damon lets go of me to slip his shirt off, I move to unbuckle his belt. Once his white shirt is on the floor beside my jacket, he grips my hands as I'm in the middle of unzipping his pants.

I look up at him with wide eyes, shocked that he's stopped me.

"What?" I ask, looking from eye to eye in confusion.

"Allow me," He smirks, and as he slides his pants a quarter down, I watch as he stands in front of me with hazed eyes, ready to pounce.

As he grips my waist, pulling me to him, I moan as I feel his arousal at my stomach. God, he's so fucking addicting. As he runs his hands through my hair, he crashes his lips onto mine as he backs me against the wall once more.

"God, you drive me crazy," he growls in my ear, and my stomach clenches in desire at his words.

"And you-" I gasp as he starts to nibble my earlobe, "You _are _crazy," I chuckle. Damon pulls back to look at me.

"Well, then I guess we're a pair, aren't we?" he smirks lazily, and within a second, his lips are back on mine.

As his words run in my mind, I suddenly discourage them. That's not helping. They're too emotional. Damon slides my skirt down to my knees, and as he enters me swiftly, I let go of my thoughts as I welcome my release.

* * *

"God, this is good," Damon smiles as he takes a bite of his Sloppy Joe. I nod in agreement.

"I have to admit," I say. "Not a big fan of them, but this one turns me over," I say.

"So, Damon begins as he sets his food onto the plate, "What did your mom say when you told her that you'd be bringing a plus one along to Paradise Island?"

"She was so excited that I was coming that I don't think she actually realized that I told her I'd invited you," I admit. My mother was absolutely ecstatic when I had called her the other day to tell her that I'd come see her. She started laughing and saying something like she was so happy that she, Jeremy and I were all going to be together again. When she had said that, I decided to bring up that Damon was coming, and she was so drunk on excitement that I don't think she could fully comprehend what I had said. But she wasn't objective, and we left the conversation at that.

"Well, at least you put a smile on her face," he says, and I nod. "I guess. But it's still going to be hard,"

"It'll be fine," Damon says. "We can go down to the beach and do it in the water," his eyes widen with anticipation, and I roll my eyes as I pick up my tray and toss it in the garbage can.

"God, do you ever think of anything that's not in relation, implying or suggesting sex?" I scoff as we walk to the elevator.

"I try my best," he shrugs with a sly grin, and I shake my head as I laugh.

"Well, try harder, James Dean," I joke, and as the elevator arrives, we climb aboard.

* * *

As Damon and I emerge from the elevator on the fifth floor, we're met with Aaron, looking wide-eyed.

"Hey, Elena!" he waves. "I was just coming to look for you,"

"Well, you found me," I say jokingly. "What's up?"

"Can we talk for a minute?" he asks, and when I see his gaze shift to Damon, I nod in assurance. "I'll be with you in a second,"

As Damon nods in response, I watch him walk toward his office, leaving Aaron and I alone.

"So, I was wondering if I could have some advice," he says. "About a client."

I nod. "What's wrong?"

"Well," he sighs as we begin walking along the lobby. "She's written a book. It's a romance," he makes a face of disgust. "And it's great, don't get me wrong. But the problem is the title."

"What is it?"

_"Lost Girl," _he says. "It's so cliche, and unoriginal. I've looked it up and there are others with similar titles that are romances. Should I tell her to change it?"

"Well, it's her book," I sigh as I assess the situation from an aspiring writer's perspective. "However, if it's really such a common title, then you almost have to. If there are seven _Lost & Found_ books at Barnes and Noble, odds are she won't be the one people go for, unless the storyline's compelling."

"Thanks," Aaron sighs, obviously relieved. "That helped a lot."

I nod in acknowledgment. "Sure thing, Aaron. I'll see you around."

As he and I wave at each other, we head our separate ways. Him to call his client, no doubt, and me to Damon's office.

Once I'm in front of his door, I knock on the wood surface, and the door squeaks as it opens.

"What did Scruffy want?" Damon asks as he comes to close the door.

"Don't be mean," I scold as if he's a two-year-old who's stolen another kid's toy. "He just wanted some advice about a client." I tell him as I slide my jacket and top off. As I glance up, Damon's already bare-chested, and as he moves toward me, we fall back against his sofa.

* * *

I stare out of the backseat window of Ric's silver SUV. It's 5 o'clock in the morning. As we scheduled our flight pretty late, we've been given early fight tickets for cheap. The sky is a deep navy blue as the car glides along the highway. The shard of moonlight that's still out reflects on the glossy surface of a nearby lake. As I glance over at Damon, he's looking out of the window as well. I wonder what he's thinking. He's been acting odd for the past few days. I suppose he's wondering what meeting my mom will be like. That's usually too formal and a milestone in a romantic relationship. However, I'm sure he's just wondering whether or not I'm exaggerating when it comes to talking about her.

It's about 5:40 when Ric pulls over to the curb of the departure zone at Richmond International. I take a deep breath and climb out of the car, mildly tripping on the laces of my converse. I reach in and grab my rucksack from the floor and slide my arms through it. I shut the door weakly as I turn to the back seat of the car to retrieve my two suitcases.

"Here let me take these," Damon startles me as his hand reaches out over mine, motioning me to let go of my suitcase.

"Damon, it's fine, I've got it." I insist, but Damon shakes his head as he smacks my hand away.

_"Elena,"_ he says softly, and I'm forced to look into his crystal blue orbs. "I can take it. I've never been able to repay you for taking mine,"

"Fine," I throw my hands up in surrender. Let him take it! He owes me, anyway.

As he sets my suitcases onto the sidewalk, I take them and haul the handles upward.

"Thanks a lot, man," Damon says as Ric shuts the trunk.

"No problem," Ric smiles as he leans against the car. "Have fun, guys." he waves, and Damon ushers me to the entrance.

"We will," Damon smirks, and I swat his hand away as he runs it against my back. He's not getting anything from me right now. Ric's chuckle echoes in my mind as we slide through the entrance.

"Thanks for putting on a show for him," I say as we enter the lobby.

"Come on, he knew," Damon shrugs. "What's the big deal?"

As I ignore his comment, I glance upward at the airlines, searching for the American Airlines sect. As I spot it down the line, I haul my suitcases behind me as Damon and I head for the line.

* * *

About half an hour later, Damon and I are sitting in a pair of chairs at gate C2. I glance out the window watching a plane accelerate and rise into the air. My stomach nudges me and I reach for my bag of McDonald's, grabbing the last of the hash browns.

"I thought girls always worried about their figures," Damon says beside me teasingly, and I slap his arm playfully.

"Well, those are the girls who are trying to look good for their boyfriends, and I have none to worry about," I shrug. "Besides, it's vacation. Most people cheat on their diets anyway."

"Good afternoon passengers. This is the pre-boarding announcement for flight 1331 to Miami. We are now inviting those passengers with small children, and any passengers requiring special assistance, to begin boarding at this time. Please have your boarding pass and identification ready. Regular boarding will begin in approximately ten minutes time. Thank you."

As the announcement dies out, I pull out my phone and search through my email for any messages from Caroline or Elijah. When I see no important messages, I slide my phone back into my purse and resume eating, waiting for the rest of the passengers to be called to board.

* * *

It's been about a half hour since we've taken off. I'm leaning against the soft padding of the seats, and Damon's reading one of our most recent books, _When I Was A Lonely Boy_.

"I don't understand," He shakes his head, and I pull out one of my earbuds and pause my song as I glance over at him. "Malcom just drops in, announces to Sam that she's his father and leaves?"

I roll my eyes as Damon assesses the story. "It's not that simple," I interject. "Malcom's ill. He doesn't want to get close to anyone only to lose them in the end,"

"I get that," Damon nods. "But he didn't even tell him lightly. He dropped a bombshell in a heated argument."

"Well, it's not my book, so I don't know what Tracy Donovan was thinking," I shrug as I pop my earbud back in as Damon continues reading.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Miami International Airport. Local time is 10:43 and the temperature is 79 degrees Fahrenheit. For your safety and comfort, we ask that you please remain seated with your seat belt fastened until the Captain turns off the Fasten Seat Belt sign. This will indicate that we have parked at the gate and that it is safe for you to move about. Please check around your seat for any personal belongings you may have brought onboard with you and please use caution when opening the overhead bins, as heavy articles may have shifted around during the flight. If you require deplaning assistance, please remain in your seat until all other passengers have deplaned. One of our crew members will then be pleased to assist you. You may now turn on any electronic devices. On behalf of Delta Airlines and the entire crew, I'd like to thank you for joining us on this trip and we are looking forward to seeing you on board again in the near future. Have a nice day."

I turn to Damon as my mind registers the overhead message.

"Did I fall asleep for the entire flight?"

Damon nods.

I scoff as I hit him lightly on the head. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

Damon shrugs. "You were tired. Would you really have wanted me to wake you up?"

I nod as if it's the dumbest question in a century.

"Well, next time you fall asleep when you're tired, I'll pour a bucket of water on your head," he snorts and I roll my eyes.

"You do that and I'll have your eyes in a bucket to _throw_ at you." I threaten darkly, and Damon shakes his head.

"That's not funny," he says seriously.

"It kind of is," I nod as I imagine Damon's eyeballs in a bucket, ready for me to throw at him.

"A little bit," he agrees softly, and I let out a fit of giggles.

* * *

**AN: **How will the trip go? **Review to find out! **Love to hear your thoughts! They're greatly appreciated/welcome and_strongly_ motivate updates! :)

**PS:** Feel free to check out my other stories! They're all DE!

**PPS: **Follow me on Twitter, EverbloomMist13!

~*Songs that were mentioned or that inspired this chapter*~

THEME: **_She Will Be Loved_** / Maroon 5

_**Cobrastyle**_/ The Teddybears - (Elena reminisces about her and Damon's arrangement)

**_With A Little Help From My Friends _**/ The Beatles - (Playing from Damon's phone as he and Elena lay in her bed after having sex: her mother calls her)

**_Lover To Lover_ **/ Florence + the Machine - (Elena and Damon have sex in the elevator)

**_Country Lane _**/ Telekinesis - (Elena and Damon are eating lunch; He asks her about how her mom reacted when she told her she would be coming to see her with Damon.)

**_Guilty Filthy Soul _**/ AWOLNATION - (Elena and Damon finish their lunch; Elena talks to Aaron.)

**_Dying To Be Born _**/ Civil Twilight - (Elena and Damon on their way at the airport. They arrive and unload their luggage.)

**_Hunting Season _**/ Hands & Teeth - (Playing as they check in at the airport)

**_Royals _**/ Lorde - (Elena listens to this on the plane when Damon is reading.)

**_You're A Fool _**/ Cisco Adler - (Playing as they arrive in Miami)


	6. Six

**AN: **Another long one! Hope you all like it! Just worked for four hours on it! Some big things coming! Keep reviewing please! Enjoy! xoxo

* * *

As Damon and I wait at the carousel for our bags, I hear the sound of my name being called.

"Elena!"

As my mom's voice registers, I turn on my heels just in time to catch her as she throws her arms around me.

"Mom," I say, and I'm immediately thankful that I've decided to come and see her. Despite me being upset over her marriage, I still love this woman unconditionally. Nothing will change that.

"Who's your friend?" she says softly, and I remind myself that Damon's behind me.

"Mom, this is Damon Salvatore," I say as I gesture to Damon, who extends a hand toward my mother.

"Nice to meet you," Damon says with a smile as she takes his hand.

"Oh, you, too, Damon." My mom smiles, and I almost want to scream in embarrassment as she bats her eyelashes. "Please, call me Miranda." She says with a flirty smile.

God, Mom! Isn't your husband not two feet from you?

As Damon nods to her request, I clear my throat as the sound of a car door closing registers, and I turn to see my mother's husband, John, approaching.

"Elena." John says with a smile that I'm sure he's rehearsed for some time as this is our first meet. I force myself to walk over to him, displaying the same rehearsed smile as he pulls me in. I feel extremely awkward, and I feel as if I'm hugging a stranger. I know absolutely nothing about this man other than the fact that he's what my mother calls her 'love'.

Eugh.

"Oh, John!" my mom smiles as she drags him over to Damon. "This is Damon Salvatore, Elena's boyfriend,"

_"Friend,"_ Damon and I correct her simultaneously. No need to be misidentified here.

"Nice to meet you," Damon stretches his hand outward, and John takes it and shakes it firmly.

"You, too." he says. "So, you're Elena's _friend?"_

Damon nods. "Yes, sir," Damon nods, and I roll my eyes. He's so formal now. I've never really seen him being formal. However, he _is _meeting my mom and her husband. So, I guess it would be a little bit rude to snub them since he's staying at their house.

"Well, how about we get headed back to the house?" John says, and we make our way to the car with our luggage behind.

As John pulls his fancy-schmancy sleek Mercedes Benz into the driveway, I glance out side of the window and the house that my mom has resided in for the last seven years stands proudly. After everything with my dad, Jer, my mom and I moved down here to sort of get away from our old home. I went back to Virginia because my dream school had been Virginia State ever since my father had told me that he'd attended there. And when I found a job with Mikaelson & Works, I stayed. As I examine the house, It's just as I remember it. The concrete siding is a peachy orange which is perfect for the tone of the south, and the shutters of the windows are a rich sunshine yellow, giving of the Miami vibe accurately.

"Here we are," John announces as the car engine fades. I climb out of the backseat, and Damon follows behind me. As John pops the trunk with his keys, I open the door to retrieve the luggage. Damon helps me with the suitcases, as we've both overpacked. I had decided to bring along my work as I would be bitting my nails with worry over what I had to return to when we arrived back home. So why worry?

As Damon and I set the last of our luggage on the front stoop, I look around the property. I would love to move back down here into a house like this someday. I've always adored the weather that comes along with living in the South. Few days of rain, beautiful and rich weather. What's not to like?

"Hey," I feel my mom's arm wrap around me. I turn to face her, startled.

"I'm really glad that you're here," she says with a smile, and I nod in agreement.

"Me too,"

"Miranda!" John calls, and as she excuses herself, I walk over to help carry some of the luggage up to the house.

"John's nice," Damon assesses, and I roll my eyes. I know he's fishing for something, but I'm not willing to bite.

"Thanks for helping," I say as we walk along the path up to the house. As I set the luggage on the stoop to take a rest, the screen door opens with a squeak, and I jump around.

"Jesus!" I groan as I'm met with the sweet-faced brother of mine. "How old are you, again?" I ask.

"Twenty-one," he says. I scoff. "Well, do you want to start acting like it by _not _scarring the shit out of me?" I playfully grin.

"Calm down, sis," Jeremy chuckles as he attempts to reel me in for a loving hug, and despite _my_ attempts to shove him off of me, he doesn't budge.

"Sorry, it's a little hard to calm down after being scared half to death," I say bitterly as I continue to push him away.

"Who the hell are you?" Jeremy asks as he turns to Damon, ignoring my comment. Jeremy's distraction has bought me the advantage, and I break free. To my surprise, Jeremy doesn't try to stop me.

"This is Damon," I introduce. "Damon, this is my little brother, Jeremy," Damon smiles as he shakes hands with Jeremy. There's the 'overprotective brother' gene that God granted my little brother gleaming in his chocolate eyes.

"So, are you the boyfriend?" He wonders to my annoyance.

"Make that _annoying_ little brother," I chuckle lightly. This is one of the reasons why I never made any effort to bring any boy home when I was younger. Jeremy was always the champion at embarrassing me in front of anyone and everyone. Besides, by the time that I was old enough to date, my father had passed away, and I didn't take much interest in boys, until a certain cheating ass back in Richmond. I'm sure my father would be proud of my stance against dating now.

"Just merrily curious," Jeremy laughs as he raises his hands in surrender.

"Well, be any more curious and I'll tell mom about Anna," I threaten, and Jeremy tosses his hands in the air as he retreats. "I'll be down at the clubhouse."

"Don't be gone long, Jer," My mom calls sternly. Damon suddenly puts his hand on my hip, and I inhale deeply. Damn him. He knows what he's doing, and he's not trying to be shy about it. My mother is here for God's sake! Does he really have no manners?

"Yeah, yeah," Jeremy replies dismissively, and the figure that is Jeremy soon disappears with the Grey SUV that John bought him for his sixteenth birthday. Talk about buying love.

"Who's Anna?" Damon asks beside me.

"Jer's girlfriend," I tell him quietly as we haul the luggage into the house. "He doesn't want my mom to know about them. He's not one with sharing things with her lately."

As Damon and I finish, we head into the kitchen where mom and John are kissing. God. I turn my head away. This is exactly why I didn't want to come here. Not a fan of the lovey-dovey crap, or my mom's marriage. I suddenly clear my throat in attempt to make myself and Damon's presence aware.

"Hi," My mom sighs as she turns to us. "John and I are going into town for some groceries for dinner. Want to come along, see the city?" She asks, hope visible in her voice. If this is their way of communicating, then I don't want to be along for the ride.

Pun intended.

"That's okay," I shake my head, and I attempt to ignore her look of disappointment. It's pretty hard to disappoint Mom, but I can't go watch her and John fawn over each other.

"But thank you for the invitation," Damon interludes, and I nod in agreement. "Yeah, thanks."

"Very well," John clears his throat in what I assume is an attempt to break the iced tension. "We'll be back soon."

I nod, and as the two of them walk toward John's Mercedes, Damon suddenly puts his hand on my hip, and I inhale deeply. Damn him. He knows what he's doing, and he's not trying to be shy about it. My mother is still here for God's sake! Does he really have no manners?

"Wait until they're gone," I hiss under my breath, and I feel Damon's chest vibrate as he chuckles.

Two seconds later as we hear the car start and exit the driveway, Damon slides his hand underneath my blouse, and I can't resist as a soft moan escapes.

"Damon," I breathe. Why does he have this way of touching so well that causes me to react like this?

"Would you like to show me where I'll be staying?" he breathes huskily, and I giggle as his hands run over one of the few sensitive spots on my back.

"No, don't touch there," I shake my head as I grab his hand with my own, trying to pull it away from the spot.

"Why not?" Damon asks as he fights my hand. "Because I'm ticklish there," I giggle as he runs his fingers across my flesh. "Damon, s-stop!" I squeal.

"Then tell me where I'm staying," he chuckles. "I want to see if the bed is to my liking,"

As I don't mistake the hidden meaning behind his words, I lead him to the guest room with excitement. When we pass my old bedroom, I peek inside to see it filled to the top along the sides with boxes.

"What room is this?" Damon asks suddenly.

"My old room," I say softly. As my eyes roam the room, I see that the one thing that still remains is my bulletin board on the far wall. As I find myself walking toward it, the blurred images are now crystal clear. Photos of me at different stages of my life stare back at me. A photo of me, Jeremy, my childhood best friend Matt Donovan and his sister Vicki at the old park near our home in Mystic Falls, a small town in Virginia, suddenly brings tears to my eyes as I remember that my dad took the photo. And just when I'm about to turn away from the pictures to avoid crying, my eyes fall on the photo of my father fishing at our old lake house, which is hidden in the background.

"Is that your father?" Damon asks gently, and I'm too distracted to be startled.

I nod, sniffling. "He loved that lake house," I smile as I remember how we went up there every summer until we didn't. Jeremy and I always loved those summers. My mom would watch him cook us the fish he caught, while Jeremy and I would go swimming in the lake while they watched us.

"My dad taught Jer and I how to fish right off of that dock," I say as I point to the dock that my dad stands on.

As I run the back of my hand over my eyes, I wipe my tears away as I struggle to regain control of myself. Damn, I shouldn't have come in here.

"Hey," Damon's soft voice comforts me as he wraps his arms around me. I don't hesitate to bury my head into his chest as I silently weep.

* * *

After a few minutes, I close my bedroom door behind me as Damon and I step out. I finally stopped crying, thankfully. As we make our way to the guest room, I recover myself to begin to joke. When we reach the last door on the left, we burst through the back guest room.

"Like what you see?" I ask as he takes in the room. The walls are a rich, milky cream. The fine, polished wood flooring glows from the sunlight peering through the window, and a white, fluffy bed sits in the center, welcoming as ever.

"Why, certainly," He says huskily, and I watch him as he saunters over to me with a sly grin as he pulls his black shirt over his head and tosses it onto the floor.

"We're all alone right now," He says with a gleam in his eye. "No one's here."

I nod with a mischievous grin. " I believe you are right."

"Come here," he gestures me over, and I slowly walk toward him, and once I'm standing face-to-face with Damon, he reaches for the hem of my blouse.

"Damon," I breathe, my stomach suddenly swarming with butterflies.

"Shh," he whispers, and suddenly, I'm standing in front of him, wearing just my bra and underwear.

Once my eyes meet his, Damon reaches out, twists me around and pulls me flush against him, and I gasp in shock as I feel his arousal at my hip. My stomach is swarming with anticipation as his finger drags my chin upward, forcing me to look into his eyes.

"Damon-" I breathe, but my words are silenced as I'm turned around. In an instant, Damon's mouth crashes onto mine. Lust immediately takes hold and I respond. The warmth and softness of Damon's lips press against my own, and I squirm at the touch of his hands that make their way down my legs. Fuck, he's so good at this.

"Wrap your legs around me," he breathes against my lips, and I have no intention to ignore his request.

"My pleasure," I giggle as I wrap my legs around his waist.

"No," he shakes his head, and suddenly, I'm backed into the wall as Damon pushes himself against me.

_"My _pleasure," He growls, and I suddenly feel air at my back as Damon turns around and throws me down onto the bed. As I open my eyes, His toned chest is above me, and I feel my legs warm in anticipation.

"Try not to scream," he says as he positions himself, and I feel my skin heating. I nod, suddenly dripping with anticipation.

As I'm about to respond, Damon thrusts into me, and I cry out in relief.

"Oh, god!" I cry out, but I'm immediately reminded that someone may come in any minute, and as I clamp my hand to my mouth, I realize that this is why Damon warned me. Neither of us would want any of the other house occupants to walk in and hear our rendezvous. That would make for a _very _awkward dinner.

"Didn't last long," he breathes as he looks down at me, and I shake my head. "I'm fine. Just continue,"

Damon grins with pleasure, and his face inches closer. His lips capture mine hastily, and I throw my arms around his neck as I yank at the hair on his neck. Damon groans in response, and I decide to take control as we roll over in bed. When I open my eyes, Damon's now beneath me, looking up at me through lust-filled eyes. I thrust my hips forward to meet his pace, and as I throw my head back, Damon runs his hands against my waist. I glance down at him when I hear his voice below.

"A change in the weather, huh?" he grins, and I shake my head. "Shut up," I tell him playfully, and as I lean down to kiss him, the sound of a door slamming registers like a cannon.

"What was that?" I shoot up, fear overtaking. I have no idea who it is, but I know that someone just walked in.

"Probably just the wind," Damon smirks below, and I scoff as I hop off of him.

"Hello?"

Shit!

As Jeremy's voice registers in my mind, It's stripped of any lustful thoughts as panic takes in. I hop off of Damon immediately and my land on the floor as I grab a blanket to cover myself.

"Shit," I breathe as I scurry around the room, searching for my clothes like a mad woman. Damon follows at half-speed, and when I look up, he's tossing my clothes at me.

"Watch it!" I hiss.

"You're welcome," He sing-songs, and I'd throw a pillow at him to shut him up, but I hear my name again. Once I'm fully dressed, I hustle out of the room.

"Wait," Damon hisses, and I whip around just as my hand is on the knob. Damon's in front of me, and when his hands reach out, I nearly slap them away as I think he's going to try to kiss me. But when they reach for my head, he runs his hands through my hair, and I realize that he's assisting me in looking presentable.

"Thanks," I breathe in gratitude as I rustle the knob. As the door cracks open, Damon nods, and and I squeeze out of the room.

"Elena?"

"Jeremy," I whip around, my thoughts now out the door as I meet his eyes. My hands are shaking, and I tuck them behind me in hope that he doesn't notice.

"Where's Mom and John?" He asks with a suspicious look.

"They-um-they went into town," I say quickly as I run a hand through my hair. Damn, I hate tells. It's known that my tell is running a hand through my hair, and I know that Jeremy won't miss this giveaway.

"Oh," he sighs. Either he's enlisting in a 'don't ask, don't tell' policy, or he really doesn't notice my nerves.

"Why?" I ask, trying to change the topic.

Jeremy shakes his head dismissively. "Nothing. Where's Damon?" he frowns, and my eyes widen in fear.

"Using the bathroom," I say calmly.

"Alright." he nods, eying me with concern. "I'll be out back in the patio."

"See you," I nod, turning to enter my room again.

"Shit, that was close," I breathe in relief as I lean against the wooden door.

"What's the problem if your brother sees us?" Damon asks.

"I just don't want him getting the wrong idea about what we are," I motion between the two of us as I move back to the bed to gather my phone.

"What does it matter what Jeremy thinks?" he scoffs as he sits up.

"Because if he thinks that we're, you know, then he'll tell my mom, and then it will be in the Gazette by mid-morning." I explain. No one in my family can keep a secret. Let alone one like this. "And besides, I don't want to lie to them, either."

"Aren't you lying to them now by _not _telling them about us?" he counters.

"It's not lying," I correct. "It's an omission of the truth."

"Elena, dinner in five!" My mom's voice calls from the front room. I must've been so worried about Jeremy seeing Damon and I that I didn't hear John's car.

"Here we go again," I sigh, and Damon follows behind me as we go out onto the patio for dinner.

* * *

"So, Damon," Mom says as she takes a bite of the steak that John prepared. "What do you do?"

I turn my head to Damon as I wait for his answer.

"I'm a writer," He says, and Mom nods. "I'm actually publishing my debut with Elena's company. She's my agent, as a matter of fact,"

As Damon's words settle into my mind, I freeze, my fork in mid-air. Shit. I can't even look up to see my mom's face. I never told her about the promotion.

"Oh," My mom says softly, and I can feel her eyes on me as I attempt to take a bite of steak. "Elena, I didn't know you were promoted," she says, and even China can hear the hurt in her voice.

"Sorry," I say softly. "I didn't get a chance to tell you," As I look up, Mom regards me with sadness, and I look back down and dig into my food to avoid her expression. When I look to the side, Damon's regarding me with curiosity, and I look back down at my food as Jeremy begins to tell the story of his newest drawing job.

* * *

It's nearing six thirty as Damon and I walk along the shore just behind the house. We haven't said anything since dinner, and I struggle to find something to talk about.

"How come you didn't tell your mom that you were promoted?"

As I digest Damon's words, I frown in confusion.

"Because I never found time to tell her," I repeat my words from dinner, and I hear Damon's scoff.

"Come on, Elena," he shakes his head. "What's the real reason?"

As I sigh, realizing he won't let it go, I decide to just tell him. "Ever since my dad passed away, we haven't been as close as we were before. That's why she wanted me to come here. Did you know that we've not talked for more than ten minutes on the phone since I moved to Richmond? And for five since she and John got married?"

Damon shakes his head. "And that's why you didn't want to come here. You didn't want to see your mom with John because you don't want to see her with anyone else but your father."

I nod. "Nicely deduced," I chuckle softly. "Look, I know that I act all tough and everything, but-"

"It's just a way to protect yourself from being hurt." He nods.

"Who the fuck are you, Dr. Phil?" I scoff.

"I know what you mean," Damon says. "You've been hurt and don't want to be hurt again."

"Exactly," I nod, and when I'm about to ask Damon what his story is, he beats me to it.

"Look," he says. "As long as your mom's happy, shouldn't you be?" He asks. "I mean, maybe that's why she wants you to like John so much. She thinks that if you like him, you're happy for her."

"I suppose," I nod. I know that she wants me to accept her marriage, but it's hard. I can't see anyone else with her but my dad. And she didn't exactly choose a worthy candidate, age-wise.

"Go talk to her," Damon says, and I look at him hesitantly.

"Go," he urges. "I need to get some rest anyway."

I nod, and we make our way back to the house.

* * *

As I approach my mom's room, I see that she's alone. I'm secretly relieved at this, because if she hadn't been alone, then my determination to talk to her would've been deflated.

"Elena?"

I didn't realize that I've already knocked on her door until I glance down and see my hand in mid-air. As I see Mom through the crack of the door, I walk in carefully.

"Hi," I say softly.

"Hey, baby," she smiles warmly, and I sit down beside her on the sofa. "Listen, I say. Can we talk?"

When she nods, she reaches for the remote and turns the volume down. I guess I'm so nervous to notice that the TV was on. As she turns to me, I clear my throat as I take a deep breath.

"Look," I say. "I know that you think I don't like John, but it's not that. It's-It's just been really hard to see you with anyone else besides Dad," I nearly whisper as my emotions have taken hold of me. As Mom regards me, her eyes are near tears as she takes my hand in hers.

"Oh, sweetie," she smiles. "I know, baby. I know it's hard for you, and even Jeremy. I know that It's hard to see me with John. I understand. When I lost my mom, it was hard to see my dad with another woman. I wasn't able to see him for a long time."

"I'm just-I feel so horrible for resenting you and your marriage." I admit. "It was already hard seeing you with anyone else, let alone someone so young and it all happened so fast after Dad passed away," I choke out.

"The truth is that it's always going to be 'too soon'." Mom admits. "We'll never fully heal from losing him," she shrugs. "But we can only live our lives. He wouldn't want anything less,"

As I agree with her, I nod. My dad would want us all to be happy and live our life.

"He would," I nod as I smile. "I'm sorry, Mom," I tell her, and as Mom smiles through her tears, she pulls me in for a hug.

"I know you are," she nods against my neck. "It's fine,"

"I love you," I tell her as we pull away from each other.

"Oh, baby," She rubs away a stray tear with her thumb. "I love you, too,"

As we recompose ourselves, I decide to get up and get to bed, but Mom's voice stops me.

"So," she says. "What's the truth behind you and Damon?"

As her words register, I sigh. "We're friends."

"Just friends." She says.

"With...benefits," I shrug as I feel my skin turn the color of a tomato.

"Oh," she nods in understanding. "I'm glad that you've found something you like."

"You are?" I ask, surprised that she's practically just approved of my relationship.

"Of course," She nods. "You always knew what you've wanted. I'm glad that you found it."

I nod, not fully understanding her words. I feel like she's giving me a message, but I'm so tired that I don't comprehend it well. As I yawn, she taps my lap.

"You should get some sleep," she says. I nod, feeling that nothing sounds better at the moment.

"Goodnight," I say as I stand up.

"Goodnight, sweetie," she smiles, and I wave to her as I exit her room.

As I make my way to the other guest room, I close the door behind me as I slide out of my clothes and into my pajamas, my mom's words in the back of my mind. What did she mean? Was she telling me that she's happy that I'm exploring my options, or did she tell me something else?

As I feel that her meaning was much deeper than my assumptions, I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and pull it out. Damon's name flashes across the screen with a new message.

**_Damon Salvatore: Goodnight._**

As I read his message, I feel as if there's a hidden meaning behind his words as well. Gah! Why am I trying to read into everything as if I'm Sherlock?

Suddenly, my mind hits with meaning.

My mother thinks that there's more between Damon and I. I can assure that there isn't. Sure, he may have been more ..er... caring lately, but he's just being a gentleman. Nothing more. Sure, he's offered to give me a back rub, and what he said the other day still bothers me.

Shit.

As I realize that my mom may be right, I immediately decide to put my phone down in attempt not to message Damon what I'm thinking.

I need to do this face to face.

* * *

**AN: **Uh-oh! What's Elena thinking? **Review to find out! **Love to hear your thoughts! They're greatly appreciated/welcome and_strongly_ motivate updates! :)

**PS:** Feel free to check out my other stories! They're all DE!

**PPS: **Follow me on Twitter, EverbloomMist13!

~*Songs that were mentioned or that inspired this chapter*~

THEME: **_She Will Be Loved_** / Maroon 5

**_Stepping Out _**/ Safety Orange - (Elena, Damon and her parents arrive at the house.)

**_Be The Song _**/ Foy Vance - (Elena views the photos in her old room with Damon)

**_Sister Rosetta (2011 Version) _**/ Noisettes - (Elena and Damon have sex)

**_I Will Follow You Into The Dark _**/ Death Cab For Cutie - (Elena feels guilty for not telling her mom about her promotion; she and Damon walk along the shore and talk)

**_Been A Long Day _**/ Rosi Golan - (Elena talks to her mom and apologizes for making it seem like she didn't like John)


	7. Seven

**AN: **Speedy update! Good for you all, but bad for me as I should be working on school. But I'm feeling down today so turned to writing. First, I want to thank all of you for reading and those who reviewed, you are all the reason this is still being written. It's for you guys! Second, I apologize for the length of the chapter. I just felt that this was the best place to stop. I hope it's good! It was hard to write, but I felt that this is the right direction to take my story. It's a bit heavy in the latter half of the chapter, so be warned! Hope you like it! Some surprise faces may appear ;) Enjoy!

xoxo

* * *

**~*Seven*~**

The smell of coffee looms in the air as I sit at the edge of Damon's bed. As I slide on my Virginia Sate tee, Damon is finishing getting dressed. My mind has been bothering me all night about this. I can't do this anymore. I can't get close to anyone like this. Why get close to anyone, only to lose them?

"Damon," I say, not realizing that I've said anything until I see him regarding me with curiosity. "Can we talk?" I say as I turn to face him. He nods nervously, sitting at the opposite end of the bed. As he looks at me expectedly, I clear my throat.

"We need to stop this," I tell him. There. It's said. It's out in the open, and how he reacts will define our friendship.

"Alright," he nods. "I agree,"

As I blink probably more times than someone with something in their eye, I frown in confusion. "You do?"

Damon nods. "It's coming in between us," he says with a sad look in his eyes. "I don't want it to,"

As I agree with him, I nod. "Exactly. And neither do I,"

"Then it's settled," He says. "No hard feelings."

"No hard feelings," I repeat.

As we stand in silence, I don't know what to do, or say. We've just ended an agreement that allowed us to have sex as friends. How does one act after this?

As I contemplate giving him a hug, Damon extends his hand outward, and I nod, smiling lightly as I take his hand.

"Nice doing business with you," Damon smirks, and I immediately feel the uncomfortable vibe dissolve.

"You, too," I smile.

"Elena, breakfast!"

As my mom's voice calls from the hall, Damon and I compose ourselves and make our way out to the kitchen.

* * *

It's nearing noon as Damon and I lay out back, tanning on the patio as the sun is in the perfect spot. It's been easier knowing that we're just friends again, and as I reach for my phone, Damon's phone breaks out with a ring, and I hand it to him. His brows knit together as he glances at the screen, and I wonder who it is.

"Stefan?" he asks in a confused voice, and I immediately recognize the name as his younger brother, the one who his ex-bitch claimed to love.

As I begin to wonder why his brother would be calling him, Damon's eyes widen as his mouth pops open. I immediately sit up in my seat, curious.

"What?" He gasps, panic evident as his eyes zooming back and forth as he looks ahead. Oh, no. Something's happened. But what?

"I'll catch the next flight out," Damon says urgently, and my heart sinks at the thought of something bad happening to him. As Damon presses the 'end' button, he brings the phone down as he looks at me with wide eyes.

"What happened?" I ask desperately. Damon shakes his head in what I assume to be disbelief, and when I'm about to abandon my curiosity, he speaks softly.

"My father had a heart attack," he says quietly, and I shake my head as I clamp my hand to my mouth.

Oh, my god.

"Jesus," I breathe. "Damon, I'm so sorry,"

"I need to fly out there as soon as possible," he says suddenly as he gets up. "If he-"

"Damon," I say gently. I don't want him to get upset, but I don't want him to think like this. As Damon turns to me, I take his hand in mine. "He'll be fine," I tell him with determination. "Your dad will be fine. You'll be able to see him-"

"You don't understand," He shakes his head. "If he-," He swallows as he closes his eyes, and I know what he was going to say as he continues. "Then I won't ever be able to apologize to him,"

Wait. Apologize?

Apologize for what?

"Damon, just wait," I say, putting my palms against his shoulders as I pull out my wallet, searching for my credit card. "I'll go buy you a ticket now." I tell him. "Go pack, and I'll email you with the information."

As he nods, I contemplate giving him a hug, but know that he's very closed when it comes to showing his emotions as well.

Screw it. His father's in the hospital.

As I throw my arms around him, I pull him close to me. As I struggle to fight tears as I remember my own father being in the hospital, I pull away, pat Damon on the arm, and we run back to the house.

* * *

It's been ten minutes. Mom and John argued with me about the finances, but eventually, they bought Damon's ticket, much to his appreciation. I'm not dressed, so Damon has to get a cab to the airport. I feel bad that it has to be this way, but I honestly think that he needs some time to understand and accept what he's dealing with.

In five minutes, I'm sitting with Damon on the porch, waiting for the cab. As I stare down at my hands, I try to remain strong for him. It's hard, seeing as I went through the same thing. But Damon's so confused and scared that he needs me now more than ever.

Just as I'm about to ask if he wants a hug, a horn honks, and Damon and I glance up to see the red cab waiting in my driveway. Immediately, Damon and I stand up at the same time. When he hesitates, I throw my arms around him as I squeeze all of my sympathy and support into my hug.

"It'll be okay," I tell him gently as my eyes water. "I promise,"

When I pull back, Damon looks down at me with uncertainty, but when the taxi honks again, I pat him on the arm, and as he walks down the path in a hurry, I wrap my arms around myself, feeling all of my strength leaving with him.

* * *

_30 Minutes Later_

As Damon walked into the lobby of Miami International, he swore at the sight of the American Airlines check-in. The line must've been nearly a yard long, he thought. However, he wheeled his suitcase behind him as he moved to stand behind an elderly man.

After he finished with check-in, Damon headed to the security, and he found himself searching for his gate. When he found it, he sat down at the only empty seat available, pulled out his phone and messaged the one person who's support meant the world to him.

**_Waiting for boarding. Thanks for everything. Please tell your mom and John that I appreciate them buying my ticket. Call when I land. -D_**

As he hit 'send', Damon thought of what Elena was doing, and he hoped that she wasn't worrying about him. However, Elena was not the 'out of sight, out of mind' type. He laughed at the thought of her bitting her nails as she waited for a message from him.

Just as Damon was about to store his phone back into his pocket, the device vibrated with notification, and Damon pulled out back out to see a new message from Stefan.

**_Stefan: Dad's fine. He's not awake right now. They're monitoring him for now. Call when I know more._**

Immediately, Damon composed a reply and watched as it sent.

**_Thank God. I'm waiting to board. Be there as soon as I can. _**

As the flight attendant called for boarding, Damon stood up with his bag and hauled his luggage over toward the line.

* * *

_Miami_

As Jeremy, Mom, John and I watch some re-run of _Saturday Night Live,_ I can't fully concentrate on the show. I wonder how Damon is doing after he messaged me. As I glance at my phone clock, I notice that it's five. Damon's flight left at three, so he's about three hours to go until he lands in San Diego. Deciding that I won't be able to concentrate on the show, I excuse myself to go and fetch my Mac out as I begin working.

* * *

_San Diego_

Damon's heart pumped with so much worry as he entered the elevator that he feared his heart might jump out of his chest. As a group of what he assumed were young interns boarded the elevator at the last second, Damon tapped his foot against the wood floor. He needed to see his father. He needed to make sure he was alive. Stefan hadn't contacted since the airport in Miami, so that was good, right? He didn't know whether or not he should be relieved or worried about the fact. After what seemed like forever, the elevator opened it's doors and Damon stepped out, glancing around for the Emergency section, and when he saw the glowing red letters, he rushed over, his heart racing once more.

"Damon," As Damon heard his name, he turned. His eyes caught Stefan's best friend, Lexi resting in the waiting area. Stefan's daughter Bree was resting her head on the blonde's lap, and though Damon wanted to talk to her, he needed to see his dad. But as Lexi waved him over, her green eyes insisting, he made his way toward them.

"Hi," Damon said with tiredness. He wasn't up for talking. He'd been through hell and back in less than eight hours, and he felt that he could fall out any moment.

"Uncle Damon," Bree smiled sleepily, and Damon waved to her. As Lexi told her that she would be back soon, Lexi slipped out from underneath her as she ushered Damon to the far corner of the room.

"How are you doing?" She asked as she crossed her arms, regarding him carefully.

"Well, let's see," Damon scoffed. "I just learned that my father had a heart attack, endured a five hour flight to be here, and I feel like I'll pass out any second,"

"Well, sit down, then," Lexi suggested, and she and Damon sat down in the seats behind them.

"How's Stef?" Damon asked, wanting to get out of the hot seat.

Lexi sighed. "He's still processing. We were all there when it happened. Luckily, I was inside the house with Bree, so she didn't see it all. I kept her occupied and brought her down the street to my place. But when Stefan told me that he was on his way to the hospital, Bree demanded to be here. Stefan said that we could come up. He's been in there for about half an hour. He didn't want Bree to see your dad like this, and since I'm not family, I'm waiting out here with her. Stefan wants me to bring her home soon, but she's not budging. She wants to stay with him."

Damon nodded as he digested Lexi's story. "I'm just about to head back and see him," he said as he stood up. "I'll let you know."

As Lexi nodded, she stood up and wrapped an arm around Damon. "I'm so sorry," she said, and Damon, too defeated to argue, accepted her sympathy and made his way to the reception desk.

"Hello, can I help you?" A young blonde asked as she batted her eyelashes at him. Damon ignored the thought as he told the woman what brought him there. After giving him a visitor's pass, she directed him to the room where his father was staying. When they had arrived outside of the door, he muttered a 'thank you' to the woman and knocked on open door.

"Damon?" came Stefan's voice. Damon whisked away the privacy curtain, and when he saw his father hooked up to all sorts of machines, he felt his heart break. He'd never seen his father in the hospital. He'd never had any health concerns until around the time when Damon moved out to Richmond. His father had had a history of high blood pressure and depression. But this news was out of the blue. He didn't know what to think. He was just relieved to see that his father was in good hands.

As Damon tore his gaze from his father, his eye caught Stefan siting in the recliner, he didn't hesitate to accept his brother's open arms.

"Hi," Damon choked out as he felt the warm and comforting arms of his little brother. Sure, they'd had a rocky relationship for the past few years, but he threw all of their issues out the window. They needed each other right now. There was no time to bring up the past.

"You made it," Stefan said with a relieved sigh. Damon nodded against his neck and pulled away.

"How the hell did this happen?" Damon asked, his anger rising as he thought of what brought his father in. As Stefan's eyes darkened, Damon's heart ached.

"We were just out back by the pool, him and I," Stefan said, and Damon did his best not to be reminded that his father favored Stefan as he continued. "Lexi was in the house with Bree. I assume you've seen her. Anyway, I was cooking some dinner on the grill, and Dad was cleaning up around the pool, and when I asked him a question, I head a thud, and all hell broke loose."

"Well," Damon sighed, overwhelmed by the intense story. "He's fine."

Stefan nodded. "I can't believe this happened. I think he's not been taking his blood pressure medicine. I've caught him a few times, but I think he's not taking them."

"Has anyone come and talked to you yet?" Damon asked as he looked over at his dad.

Stefan shook his head sadly. "Not since they just told me that he was alive and that I could come and see him." Just as Damon was about to ask how his brother was doing, a soft knock came from the door, and they turned to see a young man dressed in a long white lab coat.

* * *

_Miami_

As I finish examining the last chapter of Damon's book, I close my laptop as I feel sleep consume me. I'm tempted to message Damon, but decide against it as he needs time with his family at the moment. When I glance over to my side, I see the fresh picture of my father by my bedside, and tears lighten my eyes. I hope that Damon's father is around for as long as possible. I don't know what to do if he loses his father. I don't want him to suffer as I have, to adjust without one as I have. I know that the doctors at the hospital did everything they could to make my own father well up until his passing, and I hope that Damon's father receives the same treatment. According to Damon, he's had conflict with his father, as he let slip earlier. I wonder what it is. And as I wonder, the more I desperately hope that his father's alright because there's nothing worse than losing someone when you didn't get the chance to fix your relationship with them. As I plug in a pair of earbuds into my iPhone, I silently drift off to the tune of 'Claire de Lune'.

* * *

**AN: **Whew!I don't know about you guys, but that was intense to even write. Now we get more in-depth now that Elena has ended their agreement. Also, what did Damon want to apologize to his father for? **Review to find out! **Love to hear your thoughts! They're greatly appreciated/welcome and_strongly_ motivate updates! :)

**PS:** Feel free to check out my other stories! They're all DE!

**PPS: **Follow me on Twitter, EverbloomMist13!

~*Songs that were mentioned or that inspired this chapter*~

THEME: **_She Will Be Loved_** / Maroon 5

**_Cover Your Tracks _**/ Amy Stroup - (Elena tells Damon that they should end their agreement.)

**_Safe & Sound _**/ Taylor Swift - (Elena attempts to comfort Damon after he gets off of the phone with Stefan.)

**_Dare You To Move _**/ Switchfoot - (Elena says goodbye to Damon before he leaves to the airport)

**_Lullaby _**/ Sia - (Damon talks to Lexi)

**_Family _**/ Noah Gunderson - (Damon and Stefan talk.)

**_Claire de Lune _**/ Claude Debussy - (Elena falls asleep after working)


	8. Eight

**AN: **Sorry for the late-ish update. I've been busy, but found some time today to write an update. It's not as long as usual, but this is sort of a filler chapter. Hope you all like it! To those who reviewed, Thank you so much for doing so. Words can't describe the amount of joy and pleasure I feel when I read them. Please continue doing so for you are all the reason this is being continued. Enjoy!

xoxo

* * *

**~*Eight*~**

It was nearing noon as Damon stood at the end of the bed that his father rested on. As he observed his Damon expected him to wake any moment. His father's doctor, Dr. Fell, had came in last night to tell him and Stefan that their father was going to be fine. He was moved into a private room after their discussion, and because Stefan had to tend to Bree, he and Lexi took her home with the promise that Damon would contact should anything come about.

As his gaze ran over the wires and machines connected to his father, Damon frowned in sadness. God, he'd felt like a horrible son to him. Which was why he was waiting here, waiting for his father to wake so he could tell him how much he was sorry.

As if on cue, hazel eyes met Damon's, and as he realized what was happening, his father spoke in a strained voice.

"Damon," he croaked as he eyed his son with confusion. Surely he wasn't expecting to see Damon for...well, _anytime. _

"Dad," Damon sighed, feeling the weight of the world lift off of his shoulders. As he moved like lightning toward his father, he stretched his hand outward as he sat on the side of the bed. Damon took his father's hand, which was injected with an IV, in his and held it firmly.

"What're you doing here?" His father asked as he addressed Damon with suspicion. As his father tore his gaze from Damon, he glanced around the room with growing confusion "Where am I? What happened?"

Damon cleared his throat as he heard the panic setting in his father's voice.

"You," He swallowed. "You had a heart attack,"

As Damon met his father's eyes, he saw nothing but one thing.

Fear.

"No," his father shook his head in what Damon knew was disbelief. "There's no way-"

"Dr. Fell said that you haven't been taking your blood pressure pills," Damon said suddenly, and as his father registered Damon's words, his eyes widened.

"Why haven't you been taking them?" Damon asked between clenched teeth; despite being told the news, he was still angered that his father was not taking care of himself as well as he should have been.

"Damon," his father sighed as he closed his eyes. As Damon took a closer look at his father's face, he realized for the first time since he'd arrived back in San Diego that his father really was tired and ill; he just refused to believe it. Surely his decision didn't make it easier.

"Why?" Damon snapped, his temper rising. He just wanted to hear the truth-no bullshit; the truth.

"Because I didn't want to," his father blurted out. "Because I don't want to be reminded."

As Damon took in his father's words, he blinked in misunderstanding.

"Don't want to be reminded of what?" he asked cautiously, fearing he knew the answer already.

"Reminded of what my life has become," His father admitted with a heavy sigh that confirmed Damon's suspicions. "Ever since my health declined in the last year, I've been denying the part of me that knew I was getting worse. That's a reason I stopped taking my medication. But also because I don't want to be reminded that I'm a single man going on fifty, my wife left, I have a damaged relationship with my son," As his father's gaze turned to Damon, meeting him in the eye, Damon looked down at his hands in guilt. He knew that ever since his mother left, his father had never really accepted nor adjusted to it. He spent too much time blocking out the pain of her memory, and Damon's decision hadn't made it any easier on him, surely.

"I'm sorry," Damon admitted. "I shouldn't have left,"

"No, nonsense," Damon's father shook his head. "You left because you wanted to make a name for yourself. You want to do something with your life, and I've been making you feel as if you were a burden."

As his father began the conversation that Damon wasn't sure he was ready to hear, he shook his head as he swallowed.

"Dad, you don't-"

"No, listen." His father said strictly with his hand held in front of Damon's face. "You need to hear this, Son. When you left for Atlanta for school, I knew that you had really just wanted to get away from me. I know that I haven't been the best father to you," he said as he squeezed Damon's hand, and as he felt the touch, Damon struggled to remain calm.

"Ever since your mother left me, I've felt that you were a living reminder of my mistakes." His father said softly. "You look just like her, Damon. You have her eyes, her hair, her everything. She would've loved you. And if I hadn't have been such an idiot, she wouldn't have left. And seeing you everyday reminded me that I had screwed up not only as a husband, but a father, because I had been the reason the my son's mother left."

"Dad," Damon said, shaking his head. "Why are you saying this?"

"Because this," He gestured to their surroundings. "This reminded me that life is short. And we don't need to live with regrets."

As Damon nodded, he swallowed back tears. "Thank you,"

Damon's father chuckled softly as he rubbed his thumb over his son's hand. "I love you, son. I truly do,"

"I love you, too, Dad," Damon smiled. As his phone vibrated, he pulled it out of his pocket, and when he saw his brother's name flash before him, he turned to his father.

"It's Stefan," He said as he held his phone up. When his father reached for his phone, Damon absent-mindedly handed it to him, shocked that he wanted to talk so soon. As he watched, his father answered the phone.

"Hello, son," His father chuckled. "Yes, I'm here."

As Damon watched his father talk to Stefan, he knew that his little brother would return here shortly. And soon, he would be able to take him home.

* * *

_Miami_

I'm standing on the curbside of MIA, my suitcase in my hand as my mom and John climb out of the car. As the sight of my mom's watery eyes come into view, I choke back my own threatening tears.

"Oh, baby," My mom says as soon as her arms are wrapped around me. "You have no idea how much this week meant to me." she says through her sobbing. I nod in agreement. This week has truly been better than I had anticipated. Jeremy left the other night, and so my mom and I had some mother-daughter bonding time, and we really began the first steps to reconnecting our relationship, which, had I known that this would've happened, I wouldn't have hesitated in the beginning.

"I know, Mom," I tell her against her neck. "It meant a lot to me, too,"

As the sound of a car door shutting robs my attention, my mom and I turn to see John leaning against the car door. When he motions with his hands, I surrender, letting go of my mom and walking over to John.

"It was great to have you here," He says as he pulls me in.

"I had a great time," I say. "Thank you."

As he releases me, I look up into his black shades.

"Take care of her," I tell him. "She's pretty important to me,"

John nods, and I wave to him as I walk back to my mom.

"I should go," I say as I hear the pre-boarding announcement for one of the flights. "I love you,"

As my mom pulls me back in, I feel the air being pressed out of me as she embraces me. "I love you, too. Make sure to visit again soon, OK?"

As I hear the hope, I nod. I will try to make it out, seeing as this time was such a success. "I'll try," I tell her as I bend down and retrieve my luggage. "Bye, Mom. Bye, John." After receiving two simultaneous waves, I turn on my heel and enter the lobby of the airport.

It's been two days since I've arrived back in town. Elijah's given me a couple of days to get situated, and I haven't taken to the offer lightly. I've unpacked all of my luggage- including the new clothes that my mother insisted she buy- into my closet, placed my toiletries back into my bathroom, and I have my present for Damon sitting out on the kitchen table. I'm thrilled that it hadn't broke during the flight. Those bags aren't always so secure above.

We've spoken only a few times since he left for San Diego. The first time, he told he that he had arrived safely and he was on his way to check on his father. The second, he called to tell me that his father was fine and would remain so, and the most recent, the day I flew home, was the day that he told me he was flying back home the same day. However, we both needed to recuperate and unpack, so we've finally gotten around to making plans to meet up. He's unaware that I got him something, but I wanted to do something nice for him. After all, he's been through Hell and back in such a short time.

It's nearing dinner time as I search for a parking space at the newest addition to the Richmond food locations, Slater's. I've heard a lot of buzz about the place through a few colleagues at the house, and Ric's been going off about the place as though Jennifer Lopez is moving next door to him. Apparently, he knows Slater through some food event thing, or whatever. Anyway, it's supposed to be one of the best new restaurants in Richmond in the last five years or something.

It's with disappointment that I realize that I'm not in Luck's favor tonight, and as I'm about to give up for the night and call Damon to suggest a new location, my eyes land on a vacant spot. Suddenly, a spotlight shines down, and I slam my foot against the accelerator as I zoom down the aisle to claim it, but just as I'm about to pull in, another car beats me to it.

"Aw, Come on!" I cry out as I press my palms against the center of my wheel. You'd think I was near the big prize on _Jeopardy_ or something with how hard I'm hitting the horn.

As the driver of the car emerges, I open my door without question and climb out of the car.

"What the hell?" I shout, ignoring the increasing line of angry drivers blocked by my car.

"You know, it's pretty fucking rude to just jack my spot, asshole!"

When I recognize the driver, I gasp in shock. God, he should've stopped me! He made me look like some freaking raging bitch! Next thing I know, I'll be up on _TMZ_ labeled the Raging Restaurant Bitch or something of the sort.

He'll be hearing from my lawyer.

"This would've been so much simpler if you'd just let me pick you up," Damon smirks as he walks toward me. I shake my head. He's not charming his way out of making me look like a psycho in front of all of these people.

"Well, I didn't want to cause you the trouble," I lie jokingly, knowing the truth in my head. Dates pick each other up. We're friends. Not on a date.

"Well, why don't you go park your car, and then we can get some food?" Damon suggests, nodding toward Slater's. I shake my head.

"Are you kidding?" I say. "There's _no_ way we're getting a table with this traffic."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Damon shakes his head with a mischievous gleam in his blue irises, and I narrow my eyes in suspicion.

"So, how was the rest of your trip?"

As I taste Damon's question along with probably the best cheeseburger in the world, I consider my answer.

"It was alright," I say when I set my burger down into the basket. "My mom and I are on better terms now," I tell him, and he nods.

"That's good," he says. "Did you buy anything?"

I nod, gesturing to my outfit. A silk, green blouse hugs my torso perfectly, covered by the new jean jacket that I had picked up. Lastly, the skinny denim that hug my legs.

"Nice," Damon says as he takes a drink of his soda.

"Oh, that reminds me," I say, remembering the souvenir that I'd bought for him at one of the boutiques while shopping with my mom. I reach over to the other side of the bench into my over-sized purse, scavenging for the blue gift bag that I'd placed inside before leaving my apartment. When I feel the drawstrings of the bag, I pull out the content and hand the bag to Damon with a cheeky smile on my face.

"Here," I say as he takes it, and I clap my hands excitedly. "I didn't want to wait until Monday," I tell him, and Damon sighs.

"Don't remind me," He groans, and I shake my head.

"It's not everyday you turn twenty-eight," I say. Ignoring my comment, I watch Damon as he takes out the cardboard box. He looks at in confusion.

"Thanks," he says with a small smile as he holds the box on display for me. "I've always wanted one of these,"

"Asshole," I giggle, knowing he's being sarcastic. "Just open the damn box,"

As Damon sighs, he pops open the box and when he pulls out the gift, he examines it with curiosity.

Knowing he hates the cliche, I put together a box of cliche souvenirs from Miami-A blank postcard, a snowglobe, and a light-up keychain. His eyes meet mine.

"Seriously?" He asks.

"Alright," I hold my hands up. "If you don't want it-" I say as stand up, stretching out for the box. Damon immediately snatches the contents from out of my reach, shaking his head.

"I didn't say I didn't want it," he says playfully, and I lean back in my seat.

"Thanks," He says as he leans across the table. "I really like it."

"You better," I tell him firmly. "It was pretty expensive for such a cliche gift."

"How much?" He asks, and I tap my lips in secret. "If I told you, I'd have to kill you,"

As Damon blinks in surprise, I squeal with laughter while the waitress delivers our food.

* * *

It's about eleven-thirty, just fifteen minutes before lunch break. Elijah has all of us employees gathered in the meeting room, which is actually pretty big for such a small team of workers here.

Caroline and Bonnie are among the lucky few who are sitting at the table. Damon and I are standing in the back near the door. We're some of the last to arrive, so we didn't get to grab a seat. However, we get to be the first ones out in return. As I lean against the wall, I play with my nails while Damon checks his email.

"Hey,"

As a familiar voice startles me, I whip around to see Aaron standing beside me.

"Jesus," I say, placing my hand over my heart. "Hi," As I nudge Damon on the shoulders, he scoots down a way, allowing me to do the same in order to make room for Aaron. As he enters, he leans against the wall, sighing.

"What's with the last-minute meeting?" He asks, and I shrug.

"I don't know. Elijah just said to be here at eleven-thirty." I say, remembering his email that the staff had received nearly half-an-hour ago.

"Alright," Elijah's projected voice draws the attention of the room. My eyes scan the front of the room, and when they land on Elijah, he's holding a box in his hand.

"Now, I am certain that many of you, if not all, are concerned over the reason for this meeting." he says. "As you all know, it is coming close to the holiday that we like to call Halloween."

Of course.

I should've known.

As realization hits, I scoff. How didn't I know?

"What?" Damon asks me quietly.

"Just listen," I tell him.

"To those new employees who may not be aware, our fellow competitors, Richmond Independent Publishing and Virginia Publishing House and ourselves host a Halloween Gala together in attempt to raise money for the less fortunate. Our house will be raising money to support the Make-A-Wish Foundation in honor of supporting children who are not able to spend the coming holidays with their families. At the end of the event, whichever publishing house raises the most money gets $5,000 to donate to their charity."

"There will be auctions, games, a costume contest, and a donation box available at the event." Elijah explains. "I strongly encourage and hope that you all attend this event that will be held at the Richmond Event Centre the day before Halloween. That is all I have to say, and those with further questions may approach me or Niklaus. Thank you."

As everyone gathers by the door, we all pile out to the hallway. As I look back in search of Damon, I'm met with the excited look on Caroline's face Bonnie behind her.

"Elena!" Caroline cries, and I stop to the side to allow others out of the room. When Caroline reaches me, she's smiling ear to ear. "God, I'm so excited for this event!" she says. "Bonnie and I are thinking of doing something for our costumes. Do you want in?"

As Damon comes into my view, I nod, half paying attention to Caroline. "Sure, sure," I tell her. "Listen, I'll talk to you two later, ok? I have to go. Sorry," As I weave my way through the crowd, I spot Damon, and just when I'm about to form his name on my lips, I'm pulled to the side by-

"Aaron," I say, shocked to see him. "What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering," he swallows. "Would you like to attend the Halloween Party with me? A-As a friend, of course,"

As I remember that Aaron supposedly harbors feelings for me, I'm about to decline in fear of leading him on. But when I see a bunch of girls around Damon, something inside of me practically pushes the answer out of me.

"Sure," I nod. "As a friend."

Aaron nods, clearly relieved that I've accepted. "Great. I'll pick you up at six on Wednesday, then?"

I shake my head as his idea sets wrongly. "I'll meet you." I tell him.

"Okay," Aaron nods. "I'll see you then."

"See you then," I nod.

As we part ways awkwardly, I finally am able to reach Damon.

"What did he want?" He asks, motioning to where Aaron and I were just standing.

"Oh, he was just asking me to the Halloween thing." I say as I walk beside him.

"What did you say?" he asks.

I nod. "I told him that I'd go with him."

"Why would you say yes?" He asks beside me.

"Because I want to go," I shrug as we walk toward the elevator. When I see Damon's confused look, I elaborate. "Were just going as friends."

"Why are you saying this to me like I care?" He asks softly.

"because you're acting like you do." I sigh. "Damon, our arrangement is over, and I need to get out and habe some fun. Aaron asked me, and I accepted. And we're just going as friends because I dont want a relationship."

"But why _him?" _

"Because he asked." As we climb onto the elevator, Damon scoffs, and t he rest of the way to the break room is quiet.

* * *

**AN:** About half-way! Hope you're still with me! **Review for more! **Love to hear your thoughts! They're greatly appreciated/welcome and _strongly_ motivate updates! :)

**PS:** Feel free to check out my other stories! They're all DE!

**PPS: **Follow me on Twitter, EverbloomMist13!

~*Songs that were mentioned or that inspired this chapter*~

THEME: **_She Will Be Loved_** / Maroon 5

**_All I Want _**/ Kodaline - (Damon and his father talk.)

**_The Struggle _**/ Grizfolk - (Elena looks for a parking spot.)

**_Fire Escape _**/ Civil Twilight - (Elena and Damon talking at the restaurant; Elena gives Damon his gift.)

**_We Are The Tide _**/ Blind Pilot - (Everyone gathers for Elijah's meeting.)


End file.
